The Vampire Diaries Season 5 fanfiction
by stefanelena
Summary: HELLO everyone who has read my story! I know you are probably thinking "This doesn't even sound like the characters on the show" or "I doubt this will happen in season 5" but I am trying my hardest to make this story as realistic and enjoyable as possible! I am working really hard and I plan on writing a few more chapters. Please review! Thank you all SO much for reading! :) xx
1. Chapter 1

_Running, running, she couldn't stop running. Elena was running so fast she could no longer feel her legs anymore. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't want to stop. She could see him, but not clearly. He _was scared and alone. Elena kept running. Finally her mind told her to stop. _And there it was, that lake. _

Elena woke up gasping for air, her heart racing. She looked around, the comfort of her own bedroom relaxed her. Putting her head back on her pillow she took a deep breath and relaxed. Elena was relaxed until she turned over and looked at her clock. 7:10. Oh my god I'm going to be late! I can't be late for my first day of college she thought.

It was so quiet, too quiet. Damon? Are you here? she shouted. I guess he left early. Elena gathered her books off the coffee table and threw them into her bag. Now I'm ready, she thought and smiled. Hearing a sudden beeping coming from outside Elena grabbed her bag and ran out the door.

Caroline rolled down the car window, Hey what happened to totally glam for the first day, Elena! she shouted. Elena made a face and got in.

Caroline talking Elena's ear off like usual about the college boys, her classes and new car. Elena lost in thought, looked out the window, her mind wandering. Elena! Hello, earth to Elena! Are you even listening to me? Caroline said frowning. Yes I heard, sorry kind of tired today. Elena, did you have the dream again? The one where you can't stop running? Caroline said with a concerned look on her face. Yes I did, but this time it was different. I stopped running and came to a lake. A lake that looked so familiar but I've never seen it before. Have you told Damon about the dreams? Caroline mumbled. No I haven't because they don't mean anything and there's nothing to talk about. Elena turned her head away from Caroline and looked out the window again.

The car came to a sudden stop. We're here! Caroline shouted. Yippee. Elena said and got out.

Hey I'll see you later. Caroline said and hugged me. Cya later, I replied. Walking up the many steps I felt weak, which was weird because vampires usually don't get weak unless they haven't fed for a while. I suddenly felt like I did in the dream I had this morning, weak. Like I had just been running. A sudden buzzing in my pocket snapped me out of my thought. Damon. I answered the phone. Hey college girl, how's the first day going? he chuckled. Great so far, Caroline and I just arrived, I said smiling. Well I'll let you go but call me later, love you. Love you too, I said hanging up the phone.

It took me about 5 minutes to get here, but I finally made it. The classroom. It was a lot bigger then I expected. I took a seat in the third row and pulled out my notebook and pencil. Writing my name on the top left of the notebook, my eyes wandered to the professor. He was turned around so I couldn't see his face. He was tall, well-built, with brown hair. He almost looked like Stefan from behind, which made me suddenly feel sad. I looked back down at my notebook feeling a tear run down my cheek. I quickly wiped the tear and continued writing my name, and thats when I heard him speak. Stefan. No way, it couldn't be! Stefan was on vacation, even though we all knew it was more like a getaway from me. Great, now I'm hallucinating too I thought feeling a sudden anger. I looked up again and saw his face. It really was him, it was Stefan. Stefan I said under my breath.

I quickly rubbed my eyes and looked again. The tall man with brown hair was staring at me, but now he didn't look like Stefan. I looked back down at my notebook and sighed. What just happened?

Caroline! Over here! I shouted. Caroline walked towards me with a confused expression on her face. Elena, are you ok? You don't look so good.

Caroline, something weird is going on and I don't know how or why! Elena calm down please, your scaring me! Caroline said in a panicked tone. I turned around and walked away from her. Elena! What are you doing? I heard her shout as I walked away.

The parking lot was so empty, I guess most people had gone home by now. Suddenly feeling my pocket vibrate again, it was Damon. I couldn't talk to him right now, what would I even say? Hey Damon, while I was in class I hallucinated my ex boyfriend Stefan aka your brother, no way. I couldn't tell him about my recent dreams or hallucinations. Or maybe it wasn't a hallucination? I pressed ignore and put the phone back in my pocket, feeling guilty.

I walked back inside, feeling calm. I decided to go back to class. Excuse me sir, I didn't catch what your name was earlier. Oh yes, Miss Gilbert is it? Yes. I'm sorry have we met before? He looked away and said "_He needs you now." _I'm sorry what was that, I said panicking. My name is Mr. Atticus, it's nice to meet you. Nice to meet you to, I said quickly and got out of there. What is happening to me? _He needs you now_. What is that even supposed to mean? Damon? Why would he need me. Could that have been why he was calling. I quickly pulled the phone out of my pocket and called Damon's cell. Voicemail, great. **Hey Damon, I'm sorry I missed your call earlier, I was um, in class. Is everything ok? Call me. **I threw my phone in my bag and ran to my car. Why was I running to my car that wasn't even there? I must have forgotten, I came here with Caroline. Instead of waiting, I decided to walk.

The walk was long and tiring, I just wanted to go home. That's when I heard it. "_Elena." _Hello? Who's there? I quickly turned around but didn't see anything. Hello... Caroline? _"Elena please help me." _This time the voice was faded, it sounded almost coarse, like someone who was coming down with a cold. I turned around and ran.

I was at The Salvatore Boarding house now, knocking on the door. Hoping and wishing that Damon would answer. Damon! Are you home? I shouted. I'm here, I'm here, hold on. Elena what are you doing here? I thought we had plans for later at The Grill? He said in a confused tone. Let's do that another night, I've had a long day. I'm starving and exhausted. I walked by Damon and went to sit on the couch.

Damon came back in the living room with a glass filled with blood. Have you eaten at all today Elena? No I haven't had any time to eat Damon. I've been at school all day, I said and snatched the glass from his hand. Thank you I said grinning. He sat down next to me and I put my head on his shoulder. So how was your day? I asked. Fine, great, just fine. You? He said smirking. My day was... I paused the memory of _He needs you now _played in my head. Great. Caroline drove me there and I decided to walk here before heading home. I said sighing. You don't want to stay here tonight? It's late. He said smiling. No not for a while, I've got to get home and study now. I kissed him and headed for the door.

I shut the front door and threw my bag on the sofa. I was going to miss this house, soon I would be moving in with Caroline. So many memories here, so much has happened these last few years. I headed upstairs, deciding it was time for bed.

I hopped in bed with my diary.

_Dear, Diary. _

_Today I am writing everything. Today was the first day of college. I thought it would be different, more exciting I guess. When I got to my first class today the weirdest thing happened. I sat down and I looked up and saw the professor writing on the board, from behind he looked so much like Stefan it was crazy. I guess I just miss him. He had the same hair, height and look as Stefan. He turned around and his face looked like Stefan's. Not look, it WAS him! I know, it sounds crazy, what if I'm going crazy? I don't know who to talk to anymore. I told Caroline about the dreams but it just goes over her head like everything else. How can I tell Damon? I don't think I can, things are going good between us I don't want to mess things up this time with crazy talk. I wish Stefan was here, I could always tell him everything. . . _

I turned off the light and put my head on my pillow and fell asleep.

_Running, running so fast, maybe 100 mph. That's what it felt like. My legs felt so tired I just wanted to stop, I wanted to stop running. I'm tired of running, where am I going? Finally my mind told me to stop and I saw it. I saw it again. That lake. I walked closer, stepping up on some rocks. It was so high up. I looked down, a waterfall? I never noticed the beauty of it before. So beautiful, so calm, so relaxing. I felt relaxed and complete. Yes, I made it. I found you. Suddenly I wasn't my self anymore. I jumped. _

Elena woke up, shaking. I feel so cold. She thought. Looking around it was light outside. I looked at my clock, 7:10. That dream. The same dream that I had last night and the night before, and the night before that. I've been having the same dream for weeks, but now the dream it starting to make more sense then it did before. Now I know why I'm running, and where I'm running to. A waterfall. I just don't know why I would want to jump in my dream? I shook the thought and headed downstairs to get something to eat.

I felt starving, like I had just run a race. I've never felt this hungry before. I opened up the fridge and grabbed to bottles of blood. So good, it tasted so good. I felt alive.

Wiping my mouth I quickly ran upstairs to get dressed.

It was so bright outside, abnormally bright. I stuck my hand in my bag, feeling around for them. Shoot must of left them inside. Instead I grabbed my keys and hopped in the car.

ELENA! Elena over here! I want you to meet Jeff! Caroline yelled. Hey Caroline and Caroline's friend. This is Jeff! Isn't he cute? Caroline said smiling. Nice to meet you Jeff, I said. Caroline can we talk, in private? I grabbed her arm and walked away. Caroline, I had another dream, the same dream. Except this time it was longer, and I jumped. Jumped off of what? She said quietly. In the dream, it wasn't just a lake, it's a waterfall. I climbed on these rocks and jumped, and then I woke up. Caroline took a step back from me. Elena, maybe we should call Bonnie, she said in a low harsh tone. We'll talk later I have to get to class, she said and walked away.

Now Caroline is giving me the cold shoulder? Whatever, I thought and headed to the door.

I sat down and pulled out my notebook and pencil. I took a deep breath and started writing. I looked up from my notebook at Mr. Atticus, he was just writinging on the board. He may have looked just like a boring old teacher, but I could tell something was off... I just wasn't sure what.

Ok class, please make sure you read chapter 2 and do the work I asigned. I won't be seeing you until next Tuesday, so I expect perfection. He said smiling. I got up and walked towards him. That's when I heard it. _"Elena don't." _ I'm sorry, did you say something sir? No, but can I help you? He asked in a confused tone. No, I thought I heard something, I guess not. I grabbed my books and walked away.

Caroline! I shouted from across the room. Elena, keep it down we're in class, she shouted. Caroline, is something wrong? Did I say something? I shrugged. No Elena you didn't. She made a face and sat down. What is up with her? Did I freak her out? Who cares if she doesn't want to talk to me it's her loss. I sighed and slouched down in my seat.

Hello everyone, my name is Miss Fords and I'll be your new drama teacher. This may sound silly for the first day but I want everyone to listen. I hardy heard what the woman was saying, lost in thought. _Elena don't._ What does that even mean! I accidentally shouted outloud. Ooops. Miss Gilbert is there something you want to share with everyone? No, I'm sorry. I felt everyone staring at me. Ok well anyway, like I was saying, today we will be.. Blah, blah, blah. I don't really care what we're reading or doing. All I want to know is who keeps getting in my mind and calling me for help! Just reveal yourself already and stop torturing me!

Finally drama class was over and it was time to go home. I could finally be alone and think about everything, have a drink and write for a while. I was feeling good until I heard "Hey Elena!" I turned around to see James. Was that his name? Hey James? "My name is actually Jeff, but James is fine too", he said laughing. Oh I'm sorry, short memory, I said laughing. It felt nice to laugh, the last few days had been tense. "I'm having a party at my house on Friday, would you like to come?" he said. Um.. Yeah sure that sounds like fun, what time? I replied. "9:00, I live on Wickery St." he said smiling. Sounds like fun, I'll see you then. My first college party. I smiled to my self.

I told Damon I would call him when I was done with class. I shrugged the thought away and kept driving.

Knocking on the door impatiently, I stood there waiting for someone to answer. Hello? Miss Forbs, Caroline, anyone there? I got tired of waiting. I pulled a piece of paper and a pen out of my bag and started writing. Caroline, didn't see you much today, and when I did you didn't want to talk to me. Please call me. -Elena

The next few days flew by and before I knew it it was Friday night. I was worn out and ready for the weekend. I looked at my self in the mirror and sighed. The light pink dress I was wearing was my mothers. I missed her so much. She always said, "A outfit is never complete without lip gloss and a smile!" I found some lip gloss in the bathroom and put a thin layer on. I grabbed my purse and headed out. Tonight will be good, I will have fun! The thought of going to a party this late made me sleepy. I pulled out my keys, locked the door and walked towards my car.

I pulled up to Jeff's home. Wow it was beautiful and huge! I stepped out of the car and smiled.

I was greeted by Jeff and his friends. Everyone this is Elena, he shouted. I said hi to everyone and walked away, looking for a drink. I walked towards the mini bar in Jeff's kitchen. I was thirsty, but not for alchohol. For blood.

Damon had been reminding me to eat before I went out but I forgot like usual. I hadn't spoken to him in days, I hope he didn't think I was avoiding him. We really hadn't seen very much of eachother lately, mostly because of school... and my avoiding him. I walked towards the living room. The living room was amazing, it had a huge fireplace and a grand piano. I walked towards the fireplace and saw the blond headed girl sitting alone on the couch. Caroline? What are you doing here? I asked. Your not Jeff's only friend Elena. She frowned. Caroline, I'm sorry for whatever I've said or done to make you mad at me. I've left you notes, and tried calling you. It's not you Elena, it's me. I guess everything has been a little different lately, with school and Bonnie not being here with us. Caroline sighed and looked away. I know I miss her too. My eyes suddenly feeling heavy.

Caroline started talking to me again, I told her about the dream of me jumping, and how I'd been hearing things lately. After talking for a while we decided it was time to go dance.

**Disturbia by Rihanna **came on and we started dancing. The living room was crowded now, maybe 50 or 60 people in a tiny space. My stomach was growling, I was so hungry. Hey Caroline I hate to leave but I'm tired and hungry, I really need to get home. Caroline hugged me and I headed out.

By the time I got home it was 1:30 in the morning. I was so tired and hungry. I set my keys on the table and darted to the fridge. I drank 4 bottles of blood and headed off to bed.

_Running, running so fast. My legs, my legs are so weak. I want to stop running, why am I running? Finally I arrived at the lake with the beautiful waterfall. I love this waterfall. I took a step closer and looked down at the water. It was a long way down. I stepped closer and jumped. The water was cool, I was so cold and alone in here. The water so clear. Even though I feel alone I know I'm not alone in here. He's here with me, I just can't seem to find him. Who is he and why do I even want to find him? Swimming around in the clear, blue water I keep searching for him. Finally I swim down to the bottom of the lake. And then I saw it. A big, grey box. Not a box, a safe? Why is there a safe at the bottom of a lake? I keep swimming until I reach the safe, it's cold but warm at the same time. I swim around it, looking for a handle or something to open it. Aha! I grab the handle, no not a handle, a lever. I twist the lever around and finally get it open. Yes, yes I got it open! I pull the door open and there he is. Stefan. _

Elena woke up, not gasping or shaking, crying.


	2. Chapter 2

"Elena! Hello? Are you even in there?" Caroline shouted from outside. "Yes, I'll be there in a minute." I shouted back. Looking all over the house, I still couldn't find it. My bag. Where could it be? I raced upstairs and finally found it. I went back downstairs, grabbed my phone and ran out the door.

"Who do you think you are? Runnin' round leaving scars! Collecting your jar of hearts..." Caroline was singing loudly. "Elena! What is up with you? Are you ok?" Caroline was yelling over the loud music. "No. I had another dream. But this time I saw who I was looking for all along. Stefan." I replied quietly. Caroline turned off the music and looked at me with sad eyes.

I grabbed my bag and shut the car door. "Thanks for the ride, I'll see you later." I said with a smile. "Elena, what does this mean? Have you talked to Stefan lately?" Caroline said with a half smile. No I haven't, I haven't talked to him in 2 months! My mind was suddenly racing. "We'll talk later Caroline I've got to get to class." I waved and ran off.

"Thank you class for doing the homework!" Mr Atticus was waving the papers in the air smiling. He turned around and started writing on the board.

I was trying, I really was. I was trying not to call Stefan. I didn't want to disturb him on his "vacation" but I really needed to call him and tell him about my recent dreams. Should I? I scrolled through my contacts until I found his name. I clicked on it, I was about to press call until I heard someone behind me. "Hey Elena! You left early the other night." Jeff chuckled. "Hey Jeff. I left at 1, it was a great party." I replied. "Oh. I'm glad you had a good time. I'll make sure I invite you to my next party." Jeff smirked and walked away. I looked back down at my phone. I decided not to call Stefan after all. I pressed message and sent Damon a text. -Hey, I can't come over tonight I'm going to be studying with Caroline. Call me xo.- I hadn't seen Damon in almost a week. I really missed him and wanted to tell him everything, I'm just not sure how he would react. I shook my head and walked towards The Grill. I missed hanging out at The Grill.

I was sipping on a ice cold soda and munching on salad. I felt suprisingly relaxed, until I saw someone walk towards me. A stranger, a tall man with dirty blond hair. He sat down in front of me, knocking my feet off the chair. "Hello, you seem lonely." He smirked. "Who are you?" I asked. "My name is Charles. You don't know me, but I know you Elena." He now was laughing. My mind was racing, what was going on? How did he know my... All of a sudden I felt a pinch on the back of my neck, almost like a needle. I tried to get up but I couldn't seem to move. "Vervain.." I said in a coarse harsh tone.

I woke up. Everything was a blur, I couldn't seem to remember anything. "Hello...? Is anyone there?" I shouted. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. I had never been here before. A dark room, very empty, it looked abandoned. But that's when I saw it. A window! A huge window behind me with a curtain over it. I tried to reach for it, but I was still so weak. I really wanted to cry but I wasn't sure why. "Please help me... I.." I said quietly. That's when I heard the familiar voice. _ "Elena, if you can hear me, please listen. You need to get out of here now! They will come for you soon, please Elena. When they come to get you grab the curtain and pull. They don't have rings." _ "Who are you and why do you keep talking to me!" I shouted. I heard voices, the same voice from The Grill. They were getting closer. I heard a door open and four men came in. I shut my eyes and let the anonymous voice play in my head. _When they come for you grab the curtain and pull. They don't have rings. _I took a deep breath and pulled.

My mind was racing, what just happened? I was running so fast, I didn't even bother to look around and see where I was. I remember the feeling I had while I was running. Running and feeling so tired, my legs feeling so weak. The feeling was so familiar. I kept running and didn't look back.

I stood impatiently at the front door. "Helloooo... Answer the door Damon!" I shouted. "Your really going to leave your girlfriend outside, in the dark.. at night!" I laughed. Finally he answered. "Sorry I had to stop at the hospital today. Ran out." He smiled and let me in.

I felt so weak and tired. I sat down on the couch. Damon came in with a glass in one hand and a blood bag in the other. He sat down next to me and started talking. My head felt so... foggy. I stared at him for a moment and then shut my eyes.

"Elena. Elena! Wake up. Are you ok?" Damon was shouting and shaking me awake. "Elena you've been asleep for 2 days, you know it's Friday now!" He shouted. "What?" I woke up startled. "Damon, what day was it when I came here?" I asked shocked. "It was Wednesday night. Why?" He asked in a confused tone. They had captured me for 2 days? It was Monday night when I went to The Grill. What did they do to me for 2 days? My mind was going crazy now, I was terrified. "I've got to go Damon, I need to get to class." I kissed him and headed out the door. "Elena wait! What's wrong?" I heard him yell as I left.

Caroline picked me up and let me ride with her to school. "Elena where have you been? I haven't seen you in 4 days!" Caroline said. "I was.. Um.. I was kidnapped by some vampires." I replied. "What! What did they do to you Elena!" Caroline shouted. "I'm not sure, but they kept me for 2 days. I don't remember what they did to me. I just remember I heard that voice again.. and it helped me survive." I replied scarcely. "Elena.. I'm so sorry! I wish Damon had called me when he rescued you!" Caroline hugged me crying. "Caroline you don't understand. Damon didn't rescue me. I haven't even told him. You can't tell him, please caroline." I barely got the words out without bursting into tears.

I grabbed my bag and stepped out of the car taking a deep breath. It felt good to be here. "Elena, you can always talk to me you know that." Caroline hugged me. "Thanks Caroline. I'll see you later." I hugged her back and then headed for the door.

As I was walking up the steps, almost to the door, a sudden buzzing in my pocket caught me off guard. I took the phone out of my pocket and read the recent message from Unknown name: ** Elena, please. **


	3. Chapter 3

I was pacing around my room, I wasn't sure why but I couldn't seem to sit still. I glanced over at the clock, 7:00. I really hadn't been sleeping much the last few nights. Ever since I had recieved that text message **Elena, please. **I couldn't stop thinking about what it means or who sent it. Was this just a big prank? I was getting tired of hearing that same voice in my head and having those same dreams about some stupid lake. The thought made me furious. I kept pacing until I heard a knock at the door.

I opened the door to my surprise it was Bonnie.

"You don't know how much I've missed you Bonnie!" I shouted and hugged her. "I've missed you too Elena. How have you been?" She smiled. We sat down on the couch and talked until I had to leave for school. "Thanks for listening to my crazy talk. It's nice being able to talk to someone about all of this. I don't know what any of this means Bonnie, I'm scared." I mumbled quietly. "I don't know either, but we'll figure something out." Bonnie replied in a reassuring tone. "Well, I hate to say bye but I just saw Damon pull into the driveway, he's driving me today." I smiled. "Tell Caroline I said hi and I'll call her later." Bonnie hugged me and took off.

The drive was short and before I knew it we were there. "Thanks for driving me." I kissed Damon on the cheek. "No problem. I was headed out this way anyway." He grinned. "Why? Where are you going?" I shrugged. "Long story, my baby bro won't pick up his cell so I'm driving out to get him." He smiled. I suddenly got a weird feeling in my stomach when he said that. "Please be careful, I love you." I kissed him. "Always am." He smirked and drove off. Stefan is really coming home? It will be nice having him back. I smiled and headed to class.

Miss Fords had decided what we would be doing for our little play in drama class. While she read the intro I drifted off in thought. I wonder why Damon suddenly decided to go and pick up Stefan? Why was this the first time I heard about that? I hope Damon and Stefan are ok... "Miss Gilbert! Elena.." shouted Miss Fords. "Huh what sorry I was um.." I studdered "Daydreaming? Miss Gilbert please come up here and read with Sarah and Envy, you will play the first witch." replied Miss Fords impatiently. I got up and stumbled towards Envy and Sarah. "Umm.. When shall we three meet again... In thunder, lightning, or in rain?" I read quietly. We kept reading until class was dismissed.

I stepped outside, finally it was time to go home. I started walking out in the parking lot looking for my car, again I realized I didn't drive my car here. I sighed at my self. "Elena! Wait up!" Caroline yelled. "Hey Caroline." I replied. "Elena! Did you hear! Bonnie is back!" Caroline jumped up and down. "Yes. She stopped by this morning." I smiled. "Cool. We're going to meet up at The Grill later, want to stop by?" She asked with full teeth smile. "I think I'll pass, believe me I'd love to. Damon went to pick up Stefan, I'd like to be home when he gets here." I smiled. "Oooh. Ok. Well then we'll talk later!" Caroline smiled and hugged me. I waved good bye and I headed to The Salvatore Boarding house.

After 30 minutes of walking, I finally arrived. To my surprise, Damon's car wasn't in the driveway. That's weird, maybe they stopped by The Grill for a drink. I decided to go inside anyway.

I set my bag on the couch and headed upstairs. I needed to borrow one of Stefan's old books, he wouldn't mind. I wandered up the stairs to his bedroom. It looked so empty, so sad. It was weird without him here. I walked over to the books on the floor and sat down. I looked to my right and saw a bag. A familiar bag, like the one Stefan had brought with him to the lake house a few years ago. I felt like being nosy so I unzipped the bag. Just clothes. That's weird, I never noticed the bag until now. I zipped the bag back up and kept looking through the books. Finally I found what I was looking for. Just as I stood up I heard a voice. _Elena, don't believe it. _"Hello?" I shouted. I didn't even have time to think about what I just heard the voice say, because when I turned around there he was. "Making yourself at home I see?" Stefan grinned. "Stefan!" I smiled and hugged him. "You're back!" I replied. "Yes, I am." He hugged me back. "I.. We've missed you! How was your vacation?" I asked. "It was good." He replied stepping away from me. "Where's Damon? He went to pick you up." I asked in a confused tone. "He didn't pick me up, I was already on my way home." He smiled.

We headed downstairs. "Well I guess he won't be home until tomorrow." I shrugged. "Yes." He replied. "I'm going to head home, I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled. "Ok see you then." He walked me to the door, it seemed like he was in a hurry for me to leave. "Bye." I said and headed home.

I hopped in bed and grabbed my diary. I had so much to write.

_Dear, Diary. _

_Today was good. Bonnie is home! I've missed her so much! I forgot what it was like talking to her. She's a good listener. So is Caroline, but she's not Bonnie. Anyway, Stefan is home! I'm happy, I have really missed him... he just seems different to me. Distant. Which makes me sad, I hope he knows I still care about him. And I can't forget, well how could I forget. I heard the voice again! This time it said "Elena don't believe it." believe what!? I don't even know what that means. I don't believe this voice in my head anyway. Damon didn't come home tonight. . I guess he's driving home or still looking for Stefan. Now that we're all back together, things can go back to the way they were. _

I placed my diary on my night table and turned off the lights.

_Running, running, all I do is run. I am getting tired of all this running. I just want to sit down and rest but I can't, I can't stop. Finally I'm here. The beautiful, crystal clear, blue, huge lake. I love it here. I love this lake and waterfall. It's beautiful and it makes me happy. I step up onto the rock. I look down, it's so high up. But I can see the water below me. It's waiting for me. He's waiting for me. I jump in. It's not as cold as I remember. Actually, it's warm. I swim around until I find it. The big safe. The big grey safe. I swim over to it and pull the handle. Not a handle, a lever. The big lever. It's strong, but I'm stronger. Finally I get it open and there he is. Stefan. Stefan why are you here? Please tell me! Why are you so scared and hurt Stefan? How can I help you? Please tell me Stefan.. Please answer me. . . . _

Elena woke up gasping for air, she could hardly breathe. She felt like she had just been holding her breath for a very long time. "Oh my god!" I yelled. I got up out of bed. My pillows and blankets on the floor. That's weird, I never move around in my sleep. I walked downstairs to get something to eat. I was starving. I opened up the fridge. Nothing. I forgot to get blood earlier. "How could I forget!" I yelled furiously. I threw on my jacket and grabbed my keys.

"I'm coming! Hold on." Damon yelled. "Damon it's Elena, hurry!" I yelled back. "Are you ok?" He looked concerned. "I need blood." I replied.

We sat down on the couch, Damon shoved a few blood bags in my purse for later. "I'm sorry to wake you, I forgot again." I replied with a half smile. "It's fine." He replied. "So listen.. I went to get Stefan but he wasn't there. I have no idea where my brother has gone now." Damon looked sad. "What are you talking about? He's here. I was here earlier and I saw him." I replied with a puzzled look on my face. "Elena what are you talking about?" Damon chuckled. "It's not funny Damon, he was here I saw him!" I shouted. "No he isn't Elena." He laughed. "Damon this isn't a joke.." I crossed my arms. What is he talking about? Of course Stefan is here. Or is he... "Aww you miss my baby bro that much." Damon smirked. I was so confused, did I hallucinate Stefan being here? I hugged Damon tightly and then took off.


	4. Chapter 4

Elena woke up to a loud beeping. She turned over and looked at her clock, 7:01. I've been so tired all week and I don't know why. Everytime I wake up from one of these weird dreams I feel even more tired then I did before I fell asleep. I threw my covers off and hopped out of bed lazily. I threw on a shirt and a pair of jeans and headed downstairs.

I felt anxious inside. I had been feeling anxious ever since I found out that I hallucinated Stefan being at his house when he really wasn't. It felt so real, like he was really there. I'm planning on telling Damon tonight after Bonnie's party. I have to tell him, he has to know. Lost in thought like usual, I just stood there thinking, until I felt my pocket vibrate. No, no, no! Please don't be another anonymous message. I shut my eyes pulling my phone out of my pocket. I took a deep breath and then looked at the message. Damon. Oh thank god! ** Hey you and Caroline still throwing the party at The Grill? **I quickly replied back. **Yes. I hope to c u there xo.** I sighed a sigh of relief. I turned around and walked towards the fridge to get something to eat before I left. I checked the time, 7:45. I went to grab my keys and ran out the door.

"Elena! Are you excited for tonight!" Caroline shouted greeting me at my car. "Yes. I think Bonnie will be surprised." I smiled. "I hope she doesn't think it's too much, she has been back for almost 2 weeks." Caroline smiled. "I think she'll love it." I replied. "See you there. Make sure you get there at 7, please!" Caroline shouted running off. "Bye!" I shouted back. As I started walking towards campus that's when I heard it, that voice. _ "Elena, don't go." _ "Helloooo...! Please stop!" I shouted. People started staring. The voice sounded weak. It sounded even weaker and quieter then the last time I heard it. I put my hands over my ears and kept walking.

"I hope everyone has a good weekend. Please keep studying! I want perfection!" Shouted Mr. Atticus. He smiled and waved at everyone as they left. I was nearly out the door when he stopped me. "Ahh, Miss Gilbert... just the young lady I was looking for." He smiled. "Um, yes sir?" I said as I cleared my throat. "I still don't see that paper on my desk, it was due last Tuesday and now it's Friday. If it's not on my desk by Monday, you'll be failed." He said in a harsh tone. "I'm sorry sir, I've had a lot.. on my mind lately. I forgot, I'll have it done by Monday." I replied and quickly ran off.

I walked down the hallway until I came to the ladies room. I was furious. The last thing I wanted to do was write a silly paper. I had better things to do, plan a party, find out why I'm having strange dreams and stop this voice in my head. I walked in the bathroom and directly to the sink. I washed my hands and then looked at my self in the mirror. I looked like a hot mess. My hair was a mess, and what was that? A little bit of blood in the corner of my mouth! How could I have forgotten to wipe my face this morning? So far I wasn't having a good day. Tonight will be better, I hope.

I walked down the hall until I found my next class. Algebra basics. Why was I even taking a basic algebra class? I shrugged and walked into the full class room. "Oh Miss Gilbert! You're late but thank you for joining us!" Shouted the teacher. She handed me a book and told me to take a seat. "Thank you." I replied and went to find my seat. I sat down next to a girl, short, slim with bright red hair. She caught me staring. "Hi, I'm Claire." She smiled. "Hi, sorry for staring. I'm Elena." I replied. "Nice to meet you Elena, first year here?" She asked. "Yes, I like it here so far." I replied. "Me too! I love learning. But I don't think a class about basic algebra is learning." She smirked and looked away. "I agree." I said quietly.

"Hey Elena wait up!" I heard a squeaky voice from behind me. "Oh hey Claire." I replied. "Don't worry, I'm not a stalker!" She giggled. "I hope not." I laughed. "Do you know Caroline?" She asked. "Yes, she's my best friend." I replied. "Great. She's having a party on Sunday, I'll be there you should stop by!" She smiled. "Cool. I'll stop by." I replied. We walked outside. "Well nice meeting you, my ride is here!" She shouted and ran off. "Bye.." I mumbled. I walked down the steps and into the parking lot. I walked towards my car. As I was getting closer I saw a brown head standing on the other side. "Damon?" I asked in a confused tone. "No Elena, it's not Damon. Even better." Katherine replied and walked towards me.


	5. Chapter 5

My heart was suddenly racing. What was she doing here? "Katherine you can't be here!" I shouted and grabbed her arm. "Elena, you forget who your talking to." She replied calmly. "I think you forget who your talking to Katherine. You're not a vampire anymore." I replied with a harsh tone. Katherine backed up. "Enjoying human life Katherine?" I laughed. "Katherine Pierce.. the human. That's funny." I smiled. "Ha ha, this is not a joke Elena. I came here to talk to you, not to be harassed." She shouted. "Keep it down Katherine, like I said, you can't be here." I put my finger on her lips. "Now leave!" I shouted and pushed her on the ground. Katherine got up and brushed her jeans off. "Elena, I didn't come here to fight, I came here to talk now liste-." She replied. I grabbed her by the shirt and slammed her against the car. "Katherine, you do not want to mess with me right now, not today and not ever!" I shouted. I pulled my keys out of my purse and got in my car. I saw her look at me in the rear view mirror. I had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time I saw her. I pushed the thought out of my mind and kept driving.

I finally arrived at The Grill. The parking lot was packed. Why did Caroline want to throw a party on a Friday night? I grabbed my phone and got out of the car. As I started walking towards the door I forgot, Caroline had asked me to get a cake. I sighed and turned around, walking back to my car.

The store was empty, almost deserted. I walked to the bakery section and grabbed the first cake I saw. It looked delicious, except for the fact it said "Happy Birthday" I grabbed the cake and walked down the baking isle. I grabbed a red icing pen and headed to the cashier. "Is that everything?" Asked the cashier. "Yes, thank you." I replied handing her my credit card. "Have a nice night, hon." She said. I grabbed the bag and headed to my car.

I walked through the door and I was greeted by Caroline and Jeff. "You remembered the cake!" Caroline grabbed the cake smiling. "Of course I did." I said calmly. "Well come on Elena! Jeff and I have already started decorating!" Caroline said cheerfully. I followed Caroline and Jeff to the back of The Grill. Caroline set the cake on the table and turned around. "Well, what do you think so far?" She smiled waving her arms in the air. "Wow it looks great Caroline." I replied smiling. It really did look great. Green and purple streamers, balloons and table cloth. "She's going to love it." I smiled. "I hope!" Caroline smiled clapping her hands. "I'm going to go take care of the cake." I shouted and walked away. I wiped the "Happy Birthday" off of the cake and wrote "Welcome back Bonnie" instead. Just as I was writing the last E, I felt a sudden buzzing in my pocket. **"Helloooo.. I'm on my way. Need me to get anything for witchy?" Damon chuckled. "No, but hurry up Damon! She's going to get here any minute." I laughed and hung up. ** Caroline startled me when she came around the corner. "Bonnie is on her way!" Caroline shouted.

It was 9:30 and Bonnie had just pulled in the parking lot. Damon, Caroline, Jeff and I ducked behind the table with everyone else. "Shhhh.. everyone be quiet!" Caroline whispered. "Hi, I'm meeting some friends. Gilbert or Forbs?" Bonnie asked. "Yes right this way." replied the waitress. "SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted at the same time. "Oh my gosh!" Bonnie laughed and cried at the same time. Caroline and I ran over and hugged her. "Bonnie we missed you!" We both said at the same time. Everyone came over and greeted and hugged bonnie, including Damon. "I missed you witchy." He said smiling. Tonight was going to be perfect, what could go wrong? Nothing could ruin this for Bonnie. Not the voice in my head, not the fact that Katherine is back and not the fact that I might be going crazy!

"Having fun?" I asked. "You know it." Damon smiled and went to get a drink. I turned around and saw Bonnie walking towards me. "Thank you." She smiled and hugged me. "Caroline and I decided it would be a fun way to welcome you home." I replied. "I love it." She replied and walked away.

I arrived home at midnight. I was exhausted and ready for bed. As I headed upstairs I was thinking about how my days were becoming weirder and weirder. I jumped in bed and grabbed my journal.

_Dear, Diary. _

_I've been writing in here frequently... I hadn't been writing for a while, I guess because nothing really happened in the summer that I needed to write about. Today Katherine had the nerve to confront me in the parking lot! I was furious. I slammed her against my car and then pushed her on the ground. She deserved it! I hated her. Plus Mr. Atticus had just told me if I didn't finish this stupid paper I would get a failing grade. Maybe I was a little harsh with Katherine, I feel a little bad. But not bad enough to apologize. _

I got up and put my journal away. Just as I walked over to the light switch, I heard it. I heard someone call me, quietly but loud enough for me to hear it. I walked out into the hallway. "Hello... Damon? If that's you pleas-" I said quietly. I was interrupted by someone. The voice sounded familiar, but I wasn't sure who it was. I tiptoed down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. I felt someone speed by me. I turned quickly turned around. "Damon.. I'm not joking." I shouted. "Hello, Elena." Stefan replied. I turned around to see him standing right in front of me smiling. "No way, this is just a hallucination!" I shouted and ran upstairs. I got to the top of the stairs and Stefan stood in front of me. "I'm really here." He replied and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Stefan!" I shouted and hugged him. He was caught off guard by the hug. He quickly backed up. "Stefa-" I said in a confused tone. "I'm going to go now." He replied and took off. I was so confused. Maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me? I walked back into my room and looked at the clock, 2:04. I was annoyed and wanted to sleep. I got in bed and passed out.

I woke up to a loud buzzing in my ear. My phone. I quickly grabbed my phone and answered it. **"Hello.." I answered in a coarse tone. "Elena, I thought you were coming over this morning?" Damon replied. "Damon it's early, you woke m-" I replied. "Elena you were asleep? It's 1:30 in the afternoon." He replied in a concerned tone. "What? Oh yes sorry I know, I um.. I've been finishing up this paper for school." I replied quickly. "Well you should stop by when you're done, I've got company." He replied with a chuckle. "Stef- Sure I'll be there soon." I replied and hung up. **Was it Stefan? Maybe it wasn't a hallucination! I looked at my clock, 1:33. I got out of bed and went to find my bag.

I finished up the paper in an hour, I was relieved to finally be done. Now I could head over to Damon's to see who his mystery guest was.

I stood at the front door knocking impatiently. I was tired of waiting. "Damon! Either open the door or I open it my self!" I shouted laughing. Finally I got a response, but not from who I expected. Stefan opened the door solemnly and just looked at me. "Hi." I replied quietly. Suddenly Damon came up behind Stefan placing his hand on his little brothers shoulder. "Surprise! My baby bro is back." He shouted. Stefan just stood there looking tense. "Yes, it's good to be back." He looked at Damon like he was almost programmed to say that. I caught him looking at me. He quickly turned his head when he saw me look back. "Well come on Elena, let's have a drink to celebrate." Damon shouted and grabbed his keys.

We arrived at The Grill. We were greeted at the door by a kind waitress. "How many?" She asked. "We're just going to sit over there." Damon smirked pointing at the bar. We walked over and took a seat. "3 shots please." Damon smiled pointing at Stefan and I. "How was the trip Stefan?" Damon asked. "It was nice but I missed it here." He replied looking down at his drink. "Where did you go?" I asked curiously. "So many places I can't even remember the names." He looked over at Damon and then me. "We're just glad your back. I've been trying to get in touch with you for the past 2 weeks." Damon rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, sorry I didn't answer. Like I said, I was busy." He replied with a mysterious smile on his face, not a typical Stefan smile. He pulled something out of his pocket, his cell phone. Although, it didn't look like Stefan's phone. That's because it wasn't. "Stefan what happened to your phone?" I asked with a concerned tone. "I got a new one, didn't I tell you?" He replied. "No I guess you forgot to mention it." I shrugged. "Stef do you even have my number in there?" Damon asked puzzled. "No I'm afraid I don't." He replied with a calm tone. Damon took the phone and added his number and mine. I didn't believe the "I lost my phone" thing for a second. "I'm going to hit the ladies room, I'll be right back." I shouted and walked away. As soon as I got into the bathroom I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my contacts until I came to Stefans name. I pressed call and put the phone to my ear. Voicemail. I knew it! **It's Stefan, sorry I couldn't get to the phone right now-. **I shut the phone and walked back to where Stefan and Damon were sitting.


	6. Chapter 6

I sat down inbetween Damon in Stefan. I had so many thoughts going through my mind at that moment. "Elena, are you alright? You were gone for a while." Damon asked. "Yeah I'm fine." I smiled and looked down. I quickly turned around and faced Stefan. "Stefan, what happened to your phone?" I asked. "Long story, not really one I'd like to share." He looked at his glass. "Hey Damon why don't you get us another round?" I asked. He walked away to go get us a drink. "I have time. What happened to your phone Stefan? Why didn't you call us?" I asked. I could feel my eyes getting heavy. "When I was away, I met someone. She ended up being a crazy stalker. She stole my phone and I never saw her or my phone again." He looked discouraged. A girl? Stefan and some random girl. Some random girl, I almost didn't believe him. "Oh." I replied and looked away feeling a little sad. "I'm back, what did I miss?" Damon laughed. He stared at us with a confused expression on his face.

Damon and Stefan dropped me off at home. I locked the front door and headed upstairs. I needed to do some writing.

_Dear, Diary. _

_Last night I was about to turn off my light when I heard someone downstairs. I thought it was Damon, but it was Stefan. I was surprised he stopped by. I was happy to see him but he seemed cold and distant. I guess he has every right to be. He heard me declare my love for Damon when he was in the other room. . . I feel guilty whenever I think about that night. I love Damon. I made the right choice by choosing him. . . Either way someone would of gotten hurt. I just hope Stefan doesn't hate me forever. I couldn't live with him hating me forever. Should I tell him about the dreams I've been having? About him being in the bottom of some lake in a safe? Should I tell Damon? I need to tell someone! I just don't know who. I don't know what to do anymore. _

I closed my journal and turned off the light.

_Running. I was running so fast. I kept running. My legs started to feel weak. I really wanted to sit down and take a break but I couldn't, I couldn't stop until I got there. Finally I was there. The lake, the place where I felt safe. I felt safe there but I also felt scared. I walked closer towards the waterfall. I love this waterfall! It's so relaxing. I stepped up onto some rocks and looked down at the bright, blue water. It was so beautiful. I felt my legs get weak and I jumped. I was swimming in the bright, blue water. The water felt so cold. Everything about that lake was cold. I could feel him here with me. I could feel him, he was scared. I swam around until I found it. The safe. The safe was huge. I swam closer and pulled on the huge lever. It was strong, but I was stronger. Finally I got it open and there he was. Just lying there. He looked so peaceful. Stefan! I was shaking him trying to get him to wake up. Stefan please wake up! I want to help you, I know you're scared but I'm here now. I'm so sorry. I grabbed him and swam until I reached the top. I pulled Stefan out of the water and set him on a rock. Stefan wake up. He woke up and shouted. __**ELENA, DON'T BELIEVE HIM! **_

Elena woke up gasping for air, she was terrified. She jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to get a drink of water. I grabbed a glass and filled it up. I suddenly felt like crying. I wanted to hold the tears back but I couldn't seem to any longer. I kept crying, I felt so empty. I looked over at the clock, 5:10. I had been crying for 15 minutes. Everything was overwhelming. I made a drastic decision at that moment, I need to talk to Damon. I grabbed my keys and ran out the front door.

Before I knocked on the door I took a deep breath. Should I really tell Damon everything? I didn't care anymore. I knocked on the door. "Damon.. Stefan.. Anyone home?" I shouted while knocking on the door. It was almost 6:00, they should be here. I crossed my arms and waited impatiently. Finally someone answered. "Elena what are you doing here?" Damon asked with a puzzled look on his face. I didn't reply I just walked in and hugged him.

We walked towards the couch and sat down. "Damon, we need to talk." I said quietly and looked down at the floor. "Oh no, are you breaking up with me?" He laughed and looked at me. "No. This is serious Damon, no time to joke!" I replied, trying to keep calm. Damon gave me a serious look. "I've been having these dreams." I paused and looked at him. "Dreams? That's what you came here to tell me at 6 in the morning?" He replied jokingly. "Yes." I replied looking away. "The night that Stefan left I started having bizarre dreams." I looked over at him. He had an honest look on his face, he almost looked pity. I kept talking. "It's the same dream, almost every night. At first I was just running for no reason. After about a month of just running, I finally knew where I was going and who I was looking for. Stefan." I mumbled quietly. "Stefan?" He replied with a look of disbelief on his face. I suddenly felt scared or confused, I couldn't really tell. "When I stopped running I came to a lake. I thought it was just a lake until I looked closer, it was a lake with a waterfall." I kept looking at him, trying to keep eye contact. "After I found the lake, I usually walk up these rocks and then I jump into the water." I replied clearing my throat. Damon kept looking at me. "I.. I started swimming around looking for him. I didn't know who "he" was until recently. He was Stefan. I found Stefan locked in a safe." I felt a tear slip out of my eye. I quickly wiped the tear away. Damon looked confused. "Elena why are you telling me this?" He asked, looking even more confused then before. I swallowed and continued. "I grabbed him and swam to the top. I set his lifeless body on a rock. I kept shaking him, trying to get him to wake up. It was terrible. . . Finally he woke up and shouted, **ELENA, DON'T BELIEVE HIM!**." I replied quietly. I was trying to hold back the tears that had been building up. "He. . I was happy when I found him. I thought he was dead, Damon." I looked at him and started crying. I could barely get the words out. "Damon, what is h-happening to me?" I shouted and stood up. He got up and hugged me. "Elena, why didn't you tell me sooner?" He kissed my forehead. "I-I couldn't. I didn't know how to tell you. I'm scared Damon." I replied sniffling. "Why did these dreams start when Stefan left?" I replied. I wiped my eyes and backed away from him, looking him right in the eyes. "Maybe you were sad he was leaving?" Damon shrugged. "I was going to miss him, of course!" I shouted and put my hands on my hips. "I don't know Elena, I don't know what you want me to say." He looked speechless. "I don't know either Damon. You think I know? I don't know anything anymore!" I shouted. "Elena, calm do-." He replied looking concerned. "I've also been hearing voices!" I shouted. "When I got kidnapped-" I replied. "KIDNAPPED?" Damon shouted. "When were you going to tell me this? When did this happen Elena!" Damon was yelling. "The night I came here and passed out on your couch!" I shouted back. "What else are you keeping from me?" He looked furious. "Oh I know, everything! You don't tell me anything Elena! I thought we had an honest and open relationship!" He shouted throwing his arms in the air. "There's nothing else I'm keeping from you Damon." I shouted. "I'm sure there is, just think for a minute." Damon shouted back. "What do you want me to tell you? I've been hearing things, I've been having terrible dreams about Stefan. I got kidnapped by god knows who! Katherine showed up at-." I replied getting interrupted. "Katherine showed up and you didn't think to tell me that either!" Damon shouted angrily. He looked like a mess. "Damon, I didn't know how to tell my boyfriend all of this. How could I? Oh hey Damon, Yeah I've been hearing things and having dreams of Stefan trapped in the bottom of some lake! Is that what you want me to say?" I shouted. I was furious. "Because if I had told you these things when they happened, I knew this is how you would react!" I shouted. He put his hand on his head and turned around looking at the fireplace trying to calm down. "If I told you I was kidnapped by vampires you would of gone after them and gotten yourself killed. That's not what I want. I don't want our relationship to be like this!" I shouted and started crying. Damon turned around and looked at me with disgust. If you had come to me when this had happened we wouldn't be having this fight right now. He threw his hands up in the air and walked out of the room. I was furious and at that moment, I was done. I grabbed my coat and headed for the door. "What just happened?" I heard Stefan behind me. I was furious and the last thing I wanted to do was talk to Stefan about my relationship problems with his brother. I'm not sure why he would even ask what just happened when I knew he heard the whole thing. I turned around and saw him standing in the door way. "I know you heard, you don't have to pretend." I shouted. I turned around and left, not looking back.


	7. Chapter 7

I slammed the front door behind me and threw my stuff on the couch. I was furious after the fight I had just had with Damon. I thought he would be a little more understanding. I guess he has a right to be mad. I told him everything so he should forgive me, I hope. I walked in the kitchen to grab something to eat. I looked over at the clock, 4:00. I had been talking and arguing with Damon since 6 this morning? I guess I had just lost track of the time. I grabbed some blood from the fridge and went to sit down. I sat down and sighed. I looked around and grabbed for my books. I guess I should just study, there's nothing else to do. I picked up the books and started reading.

I walked around looking for my phone, I couldn't remember where I put it. I walked into the kitchen looking near the fridge. Nope, not here. I caught a glimpse of the clock, 10:23. Wow, I lost track of the time. I had been studying for 6 hours. I walked back into the living room and saw my phone sitting on the coffee table. I grabbed it and walked upstairs to get ready for bed.

I checked my phone, no missed calls. I suddenly felt a sick feeling in my stomach. I wanted to call Damon, I just didn't know what to say. I paced around my room for a moment not knowing what to do. I took a breath and got in bed with my journal.

_Dear, Diary. _

_Today was terrible. I went over to The Salvatore Boarding house early this morning. I just wanted to talk to Damon and tell him everything. I was tired of keeping things from him. I wish I had told him when I had the first dream during the summer. I had the first dream the night Stefan had left. Why didn't I tell Damon back then? What was I thinking keeping something like that from him? I didn't tell him about Katherine confronting me at school either. I didn't even get to tell him about the voice I've been hearing and how the voice saved me. . . I just want these dreams, voices and hallucinations to stop! Damon will forgive me, I hope. He couldn't stay mad at me forever over stupid dreams. When I was leaving his house this afternoon I heard Stefan behind me. He acted like he hadn't heard what just happened. Why would he pretend when I know he heard every single word I said to Damon. I wonder if it scared him. Maybe I should talk to Stefan tomorrow... if he's willing to listen. _

I set my journal on my night table and turned off the light.

_Running. I was once again running. I was running and I couldn't stop. My legs felt like they were about to give in. I just wanted to stop running. I wanted to stop running and sit down. Finally I reached my destination. The lake. I walked over towards the lake. It looked so beautiful tonight, I could hear the waterfall perfectly from where I stood. I loved that waterfall. I walked towards the waterfall just staring at its beauty. I stepped up onto a rock and looked down at the water. The water looked abnormally blue tonight. I took a breath and then I jumped. The water felt so cool. I was freezing, but that didn't stop me from looking for him. I knew he was here, I just wasn't sure where. I kept swimming until I came to a huge safe in the bottom of the lake. The safe was big and gray. It looked familiar. I swam closer until I was close enough to touch it. I grabbed the lever and pulled. I was weak, but I was strong enough to get it open. Finally I got it open and there he was. He looked so delicate, so weak. I grabbed him and swam to the top of the lake. I pulled him out of the water and set his lifeless body on a rock. Stefan. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't find you sooner. I'm here now, please wake up. Please talk to me! He woke up. __**ELENA, DON'T BELIEVE HIM!**__ he shouted. I was so confused. I don't know who I would believe Stefan. I believe you, you're ok now. I looked at him and he looked at me. __**ELENA, PLEASE! **__he shouted again. _

Elena woke up gasping for air and shaking. I sat up and looked around at my room. I suddenly felt better. I was still scared but I was calming down. I looked over at my clock, 7:10. I got out of bed at put my hand on my forehead. What just happened? **Elena, don't believe him!** What is that supposed to mean? The dream almost felt like a memory, it was weird. I thought about the dream I had just had. I remembered every second of it, it felt real. I remembered grabbing Stefan and swimming to the top. I shook my head and sighed. I walked over to my closet and started getting dressed.

I raced down the stairs when I heard a knock at the door. My heart started racing. I looked at my self in the mirror before answering. I took a deep breath and opened the door. "Elena! We're going to be late!" Caroline shouted. "Sorry, I had a bad night." I replied looking down. "We'll talk in the car, hurry!" Caroline shouted running to her car. "Ok." I shouted. I went to grab my bag. I thought it was Damon. I felt sad. Maybe he wasn't going to forgive me? My stomach suddenly felt empty. I grabbed my bag and ran out the door.

"Thanks for the ride Caroline, you didn't have to." I mumbled looking out the window. "You asked me to Elena." She replied and smiled. I did? I turned towards her. "Damon and I had a huge fight. I told him everything." I replied with a sad look on my face. "Everything?" She studdered. "Yes, everything." I replied. "The dreams? Oh yeah about the dreams, have you had anymore since the last time we talked?" She asked, trying not to look concerned. "Yes, I had another dream last night." I replied looking down at my shoes. "And?" She asked impatiently. "There really wasn't anything new in the dream. Basically the same dream." I replied looking at her. "Is Stefan dead in your dreams?" She asked looking confused. "No. God no. He's alive, he always says **Elena, don't believe him. **After he wakes up, he always says that. And in the dream I had last night he said **Elena, please!** and then I woke up." I replied trying not to look down. She was silent. She just kept looking ahead. "I thought the dreams would stop..." I replied. "Because he came home?" She replied quietly. "Obviously this isn't just a 'I miss Stefan' thing. Maybe you really are going crazy!" She replied laughing. I turned my head and faced the window. Maybe she's right, I missed Stefan but that obviously wasn't what was causing the dreams. I kept looking out the window lost in thought.

I walked into class. The first thing I did was hand my paper to Mr. Atticus. "Thank you Miss Gilbert." He replied with a slight smile. I walked over towards my seat and sat down. As I sat down I felt my legs go weak. I unzipped my bag and pulled out my notebook and pen. I sat there for a moment staring at the board. The room was silent, not many people had showed up today. I looked down at my notebook about to start writing, and that's when I heard it. _ "Elena, we don't have much time."_ I quickly turned around and looked behind me. Nothing, no one was there. "What do you want? Please at least tell me who you are." I whispered. "_Elena, I think you know who I am." _ "No." I replied with a whisper. _ "Elena listen to me, we don't have a lot of time. The next time you hear me listen carefully." _ "Just tell me, please." I replied with a harsh whisper. "Hello?" I nearly shouted. I took a breath trying to calm down. "Miss Gilbert is there something you'd like to share with everyone?" Mr. Atticus replied snapping his fingers. "No sir." I replied and started writing. I paused and thought about what I had just heard. I have so many questions and I don't think I'll ever get answers.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked the time, 2:30. My mind was still going crazy after hearing that voice in class. I really wanted to tell Damon. I slid my phone back into my pocket and started walking.

I arrived at The Salvatore Boarding house. To my surprise Damon's car wasn't in the driveway. I walked up to the front door. Before I knocked I paused and thought about what I was about to do. I knocked on the door. I took a deep breath and knocked again. A few minutes later Stefan came to the door. "Hey, come in." He replied looking at me. "Thanks." I replied and walked in. "Sorry to come over unexpectedly I-" I replied. "Damon isn't here." He replied and looked at me. "I know, I came here to talk to you. Maybe you'll have a better reaction then Damon?" I replied looking down at the ground. "Sure, let's sit down." He smiled and walked towards the couch. "I'm sure you heard Damon and I last night. We had a fight." I said quietly, feeling sad. He gave me a look, I couldn't tell if he was mad or sad. "I know I shouldn't be talking to you about my relationship problems." I mumbled quietly. "But honestly Stefan, I don't have anyone else to talk to anymore. If I told Caro-" I replied getting interrupted. "I understand." He replied quietly. I coulnd't tell if he felt sorry or just didn't care. "I've been having weird dreams. ." I paused. "About you." I replied with a sad look on my face. "Me?" He replied looking confused. "Not good dreams, bad dreams." I looked at him, I could feel the tears in my eyes. I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell him everything. "Bad dreams? What happened?" He asked curiously. "I've been having the same dream ever since you left. I didn't know who I was looking for until recently. It was you, Stefan." I replied feeling a tear slip out of my eye. I looked at Stefan, he looked confused. "I'm sorry if I'm scaring you but I think you should know." I looked at him, feeling another tear slide down my cheek. "It's ok." He replied emptily, not knowing what to say. "In the dream I always come to a lake with a waterfall. After I come to the waterfall I step up onto some rocks and I jump in the water." I replied quietly. I hadn't felt this emotional in a while, I could hardly get the words out without my voice cracking. "I-I always swim and look for someone. I found out I was looking for you, Stefan. You were trapped in a safe." I replied, now I was crying. "A safe?" He asked looking down at his shoes. He looked paralyzed by what I had just said. I felt terrible. "I grabbed your lifeless body from the safe and swam to the top. When you finally woke up you said **ELENA, DON'T BELIEVE HIM!**." I mumbled trying to hold back the tears. "What? Believe who? Did he- I say who? The person you shouldn't believe?" He replied looking worried. "No- I have no idea who I shouldn't believe. That's all you said in the dream." I replied looking Stefan in the eyes. He turned and faced me grabbing my hand. "I'm sorry Elena." He replied and just look at me. I could tell he was feeling sad, and maybe scared. I couldn't tell. I squeezed his hand, not wanting to let go. "Stefan, I-." I replied almost soundlessly, trying not to cry. "I missed you too." He replied, looking at me. We finally let eachothers hands go. I wiped the tears off of my cheeks and stared at him for a moment. "Thank you." I replied quietly. "Your welcome." He replied smiling. I looked at him for a moment realizing how much I had truly missed him. It was nice being able to talk to someone who wasn't my boyfriend, or my best friend. I loved Damon but sometimes he just didn't know what to say. Neither did Caroline, she was always there for me but she never could just let me talk without voicing her own opinion. Bonnie knew what to say, but if I told her things. . I knew she would always take action and try to fix the problem, when sometimes the problem didn't need fixing. Sometimes you just need someone to sit there and listen to you, even if the things you were saying sounded ridiculous. I was grateful for being able to talk to Stefan tonight. Tonight I just needed to talk to someone and not be judged, not say the wrong things and not try to fix the problem. Just listen.


	8. Chapter 8

I was running around the living room looking for my bag, I couldn't find it anywhere! I was getting frustrated. I walked in the bathroom and fixed my hair, I looked like I had just woken up. I applied a thin layer of lip gloss and smiled at my self in the mirror. I took a deep breath and thought about what had happened over the weekend. So much had happened, Stefan was back, Damon and I were on the rocks with our relationship and I heard the voice again. I was staring to wonder what the voice mean't when it said "_The next time you hear me listen carefully." _What was so important? I was just waiting and waiting to hear it again, wondering what it would say next. I glimpsed up at the mirror one more time before turning off the light. I walked towards the door and put on my shoes. I felt like I was forgetting something, oh yes, my bag! I ran into the living room, looking around one more time. Finally I found it, behind the couch. I grabbed my bag and keys and darted out the door.

When I walked in the class room everyone was already there. There was only one empty seat, mine. I quickly walked over towards the chair and sat down. As I sat down I wondered what time it was, I felt like it was still early but I had a feeling it wasn't. I slid my phone out of my pocket and glanced down at the time, 8:58. I was late, very late. I panicked and slid my phone back into my pocket. I took a deep breath and hoped Mr. Atticus wouldn't be mad. I looked up at the board, Mr. Atticus wasn't standing there writing. I looked around the room and didn't see him. I turned around and asked a boy behind me a question. "Where is Mr. Atticus?" I asked trying not to sound queer. He shrugged and looked back down at his book. I was really curious now. Where could he be? Why was a teacher late? Why was this even bothering me, maybe he forgot to fill his gas tank or something. I slid down into my seat and pulled out my phone once again. I decided to send Damon a text. **-Hey can I come over later, we need to talk.- **I pressed send and hoped that he would reply back. I stared at my phone impatiently, just waiting for a text back. Nothing. Was he ignoring me? I hadn't seen him since our fight the other night. I got tired of waiting and looked up at the clock on the wall, 9:21. I got up without even thinking. "Well, are we going to sit here all day like fools and wait for someone who obviously isn't going to show up?" I replied breaking the silence. Everyone just looked at me in awe. "Well I'm not, I'm out of here this is crazy. We've been waiting an hour for a very late teacher." I replied looking around. I was wondering why they were all staring at me like I was crazy, but then I heard it. I turned around and saw him, Mr Atticus. "Miss Gilbert, quite the rebel I see. Voicing your opinion in class." He replied in a harsh but quiet tone. "You can take a seat now, or are you not going to listen to your very late teacher?" He replied looking me straight in the eyes. I could tell he was annoyed with me. I quickly sat down not looking back.

It was about 10:30 when class was finally dismissed. I shoved my notebook and pencils back into my bag and stood up quickly. I was waiting for everyone to get out of the way, I didn't want to be left in private with Mr. Atticus. I was almost out the door when he stopped me. "Miss Gilbert, a word please?" He replied looking at me. "Yes sir." I replied looking down, feeling anxious. I was expecting him to say something like "you will write 1,000 words on why you don't do blah, blah, blah". He took a step towards me, grabbing my arm. He startled me and I jumped back. "You may be a vampire Miss Gilbert, but that gives you no right to dismiss my class." He replied with a harsh, judgemental tone. "What! I-." I replied back, but he interrupted me. "No need to try and cover it up. You can go." He replied giving me one last look. I quickly looked down at his hand on my arm, I didn't see a ring on his finger, or any piece of jewelry for that matter. Was he a vampire? I felt so confused, I was speechless. For once I was speechless, unable to speak. I couldn't think of anything to say to the man.

Later that afternoon as I was leaving campus I felt a sudden buzzing in my pocket. I slid the phone out of my pocket anxiously hoping it was Damon. To my surprise, it was. **"Come over at 6."** I was so happy it was him. I replied, **"Ok c u then" **and slid the phone back into my pocket. I smiled to my self happily. Maybe he had discovered why I was having these dreams? I didn't care, I was just happy he was talking to me.

I stepped out of my car feeling anxious. I closed the car door and started walking towards the front door. I stood there patiently waiting for someone to answer. I hope Damon is here alone, I don't want Stefan to hear us. I waited. . and waited. . and waited. Nothing. "Damon? Are you home?" I shouted as I placed my hands on my hips. "Hello. . "I shouted in a confused tone. I walked over towards the window, trying to get a look inside. I stepped a little closer, nearly touching the bush right in front of the window. "Elena, what are you doing over there?" Damon shouted from behind me. "Oh, I was um- looking for you." I replied back. "Let's go inside and talk." He replied, pointing to the door. I walked towards him, feeling nervous.

We walked towards the couch and sat down. It was quiet for a moment until Damon broke the silence. "I'm sorry for how I reacted to you telling me about everything the other day." He replied quietly looking at me. "It's ok. I should of told you when this happened." I replied looking down. "When did Katherine get here?" He asked looking confused. Really? All he could think about is when Katherine got here? "She met me in the parking lot on campus the other day. . I didn't want to listen to a thing she said." I replied looking at Damon. "What was she trying to tell you?" He asked curiously. "I don't know, she just kept telling me to listen and how she wasn't there to fight with me." I replied. "Why didn't you listen? She can't hurt you." He replied with a slightly harsh tone. "I know she wouldn't, I just don't ever want to speak to her again." I replied, crossing my arms. "You should of listened to her. Maybe she had something to say about your crazy talk." He replied. "My crazy talk? It's not crazy talk, Damon. Plus, I would never tell Katherine about that!" I replied shouting at him. "Who have you told? What can we do to stop these dreams? Have you had anymore since the last time we spoke?" He asked precisely. I could tell he wanted answers. "Yes." I replied, making direct eye contact. "I have the same dream almost every night." I mumbled quietly. He stared at me, I couldn't tell if he was confused or just overwhelmed. "A-anything new?" He replied, stuttering. "Nothing new, just the same things. The running, the jumping, the-" I replied, but I was cut off by Damon's words. "I get it." He replied with a harsh tone. "Are we ok?" I asked. "What? What are you talking about Elena?" He asked. He just looked at me with pity in his eyes. "You know what I'm talking about." I replied quietly. I didn't want to push the issue, but I needed to know. "Yes we're fine." He replied with a fake smile. "Well it doesn't seem that way." I replied. "I just need some time Elena." He replied. I stood up suddenly, not expecting him to say that. "Oh." I replied without even looking at him. I felt a tear slide out of my eye. I quickly wiped the tear away. "Elena, wait-" He replied walking towards me. "This doesn't mean we're breaking up." He replied grabbing my arm. I turned around and looked at him. My eyes wandered up to his, his eyes were so blue. "I think we've both been avoiding the obvious. Our relationship has reached a standstill." He replied, looking me directly in the eyes. He had never looked at me this way before. He looked so confident with what he had just said. I knew he was right. I was speechless. "I think we need to wake up and think about what were doing here. Is this even a relationship anymore?" He replied, still looking directly at me. "Was it ever a relationship?" He looked at me with a sad expression on his face. "I know I've been busy with school lately. . We haven't had any time together lately." I replied quietly. "We could of made time Elena, and we didn't." He replied. His hand was still on my arm. "Believe me, this isn't what I want for us." He replied softly. I felt two tears slip out of my eyes. "I just think you have too much going on right now. With school and your stability." He replied quietly. "Just because I'm having bizarre dreams right now doesn't mean I'm unstable I'm jus-." I replied, but I was interrupted. "I just think right now you need to focus on you, and figure out why this is happening to you." He replied. He finally let go of my arm. I felt my stomach suddenly turn. I wasn't sure what to say. Once again I was speechless. "Oh." I mumbled, trying not to cry. "And when everything settles down, I'll still be here." He replied looking at me with sad eyes. I didn't think about what I was going to do next, I grabbed his hand. "I-I'm sorry, for everything. Especially for not being honest with you." I replied quietly. "I-I'm so sorry." I replied, trying not to cry. He squeezed my hand and smiled. I could see his eyes were teary. "Elena, I want you to know that I'm still here for you. If you ever need to talk." He replied. "We'll figure out why you've been having the dreams, and hearing the voices." He mumbled quietly. He looked so serious. "You don't plan on leaving for a while?" I asked. "You probably don't remember but I made a promise to you a while ago." He spoke directly at me. "A promise?" I asked in a confused tone. "I promised you that I would never leave you again, and I don't plan on breaking that promise." He replied smiling. I could tell by the tone of his voice that he mean't what he said. I looked at him and smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

I walked through the front door and threw my stuff on the couch. I felt exhausted, and hungry. I walked to the kitchen to grab something to eat. I gasped when I walked around the corner and saw Katherine. She was standing in the middle of the kitchen with her hand on her hip. "Finally your home, I've been here all afternoon." She replied pointing at the clock. "Katherine what are you doing here!" I shouted. "Well our last encounter wasn't very pleasant. I was hoping if I showed up here you would listen to me." She replied looking at me. "I'm listening." I replied impatiently. She looked surprised that I was going to listen. "I think something is wrong with-" She replied but was interrupted. "Stefan?" I shouted. "No." She replied looking at me with a confused expression. "Oh." I replied trying to stay calm. "Has something happened to Stefan?" She asked, trying not to look worried. "No, he's home now." I replied staring at her. "Where did he go?" She asked curiously. "If he wanted you to know he would of told you." I replied smirking. Now she looked more curious then she had before. "Back to what I was saying, I something is wrong with your teacher." She replied with an evil smile. I knew exactly who she was talking about, Mr. Atticus. "How do you know?" I asked curiously. How did she know this? "Because when I walked into class and told him your little secret, his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree." She replied smiling. I was shocked, why would she do that! "Why would you tell him that Katherine!" I shouted. I was furious with her. "I'm bored why else?" She replied intently. "You told someone I was a vampire out of boredom?" I shouted and put my hand on my head. She took a step closer to me. "Katherine I swear if you come any closer I will rip your heart out!" I shouted at her. "You won't." She replied. She didn't seem the least bit bothered by what I had just said. "Don't push it Katherine." I replied. I grabbed her arm and looked at her. She was still human. "Now tell me why you would want to tell him I was a vampire, and don't say because you were bored." I replied wanting a serious answer. "Let go of me first." She demanded. I thought about it for a second and then let go of her. She rubbed her arm where I had grabbed her. "I've been watching him for a while." She replied with an honest look on her face. "Why?" I asked. "I was bored and I knew something was a little off." She replied looking at me. "And?" I asked impatiently. "I saw him leave campus wearing sneakers and a sweatshirt, I just assumed he was a gym teacher at a different school." She replied seriously. "So what? Maybe he's a runner." I replied quietly. "Yes that's what he is." She replied. I looked at her, I could tell she wasn't lying. "I followed him for a few weeks. He runs off into the woods past this huge lake and then-" She replied but I cut her off when she said the word lake. Lake? A lake with a waterfall! My mind was racing. "You said lake right?" I asked trying not to sound paranoid. "Yes." She replied raising her eyebrows. "Does the lake have a waterfall?" I asked impatiently. She looked confused by my question. "I don't know, I didn't really pay attention to the details." She replied jokingly. "Oh." I replied looking down. My mind was still racing, I was so curious. I just wanted answers and Katherine had those answers. "You ok?" She asked. "Yes, you can continute the story." I replied trying to sound interested. "He looked like he was running from someone, or something. I made sure I was quiet and kept following him." She replied. I heard what she was saying, but I wasn't really paying attention anymore. "After about 15 minutes of walking he finally stopped. He stopped at a little brown shed."She replied making direct eye contact with me. I looked at her and nodded. "I heard something behind me, it was loud so I knew he could hear it too. He quickly opened up the shed and got in." She replied smiling. "What was chasing him?" I asked intensely. I just wanted to know what was going on, I felt so confused. "I couldn't see who it was, all I could tell is that it was a man with brown hair." She replied placing her hand on her hip. "You didn't see his face?" I asked, feeling discouraged. "No I didn't." She replied looking down at her feet. I suddenly felt pressured, but I had to ask. "Were there rocks?" I asked quietly. "What?" She replied in a confused tone. "By the lake." I mumbled. "Um." She replied. She looked like she was thinking about what she was about to say. "Yes, rocks by the lake." She replied. I suddenly felt my heart skip a beat. I could feel my self starting to panic. I took a deep breath and turned around and walked towards the living room. I took a seat on the couch and thought about what Katherine had just told me. So many things were running through my mind at that moment. Could this be the lake? The lake that I had been dreaming about for months. I heard Katherine right behind me. "Are you ok?" She asked curiously. "Do you have a phone?" I asked earnestly. "Yes. Why?" She replied pulling a cell phone out of her left pocket. "What's your number?" I asked recklessly. She handed me her phone and I added the number in my contact list. "Why do you want my number?" She asked, sounding alarmed. "Because when I feel like I'm ready, I'm going to call you and you're going to show me where that lake is." I replied sounding serious. She looked at me with terror in her eyes. "I-I'm going to get going." She replied quickly. "Wait!" I shouted right before she grabbed the door knob. "Thank you." I replied sincerely. She stared at me for a moment before taking off.

I walked back into the kitchen, I was starving. I realized that I never got anything to eat earlier, Katherine had distracted me. I grabbed a bottle of blood from the fridge and drank it all in 2 sips. I looked over at the clock, 10:35. After having a serious talk with Damon and ending things with him, I was exhausted. And then talking with Katherine and learning about the lake. . I felt overwhelmed at that moment. I felt like I had no one to turn to anymore. I knew I still could talk to Damon, he was still there for me, but I just felt so alone. I took a deep breath and headed towards the stairs.

I walked into my bedroom and felt safe. I always felt safe at home in my bedroom. I was going to miss this room. I had been so busy lately, I had almost forgotten that I was going to move in with Caroline at the end of the month. The thought of leaving here made me feel sad. I slipped off my shoes and got into my bed effortlessly. I pulled the covers up and reached for my journal. I grabbed it and started writing.

_Dear, Diary. _

_Today had been a really, really long day. Damon and I broke up, or put our relationship on hold is what he said. I feel so sad and empty today. I forgot that I told Caroline we could move in together in college. . . I almost want to tell her no because I want to stay here. I'm all alone now, I have no one living here with me. I hope Caroline understands. Katherine showed up today. . . She surprised me. I had just gotten home from Damon's when I saw her standing in my kitchen. She told me she was following my teacher (Mr. Atticus) because she thought something was a little off about him. She followed him through the woods behind campus I think? I'm not sure where, she never really told me. She said when she was following him she passed a lake, a lake with rocks. I don't know why but I want to see it. I have a feeling it's the same lake that's been haunting me in my dreams for months now. Why would I even think that it's the same lake? What made me think that? It's just a dream. . . Anyway, now my teacher knows I'm a vampire because Katherine was bored and decided to tell him. I usually would want to rip her heart out but I listened to what she had to say. I haven't decided when I'm going to call Katherine and ask her to take me to the lake. Maybe next week? I don't know, I just hope I don't have another dream tonight. _

I set my pen and journal on the night table beside me. I paused before I turned off the lights, replaying the day I had just had in my head. I have learned so much today. . about everything. I finally turned off the light and drifted off to sleep.

_Running, running so fast. I was running so fast I could hardly feel my legs. I felt so tired. I just wanted to stop running. But I knew I couldn't stop until I got there, until I got to him. I kept running until I reached my destination. Finally I was there. I was at the lake and I knew he was there waiting for me. I loved this lake, I always had. It was beautiful. I especially loved the waterfall. The waterfall was so peaceful, so relaxing. I loved coming here. I walked closer to the lake until I reached a few large rocks. I stepped up onto the rocks and looked down. The water looked so blue from up here. It was a long way down, but my mind didn't seem to care. I jumped. The water was so cold. I was freezing. I opened up my eyes and looked around. Everything looked so clear. I kept swimming until I found it. A big box. What is a big box doing at the bottom of a lake? I swam closer until I was close enough to touch it. I could feel him here. He was in here. I quickly grabbed the handle, not a handle, a lever. I pulled on the lever. It was strong, but I was stronger. I kept pulling until I got it open. I opened it and saw him. He looked so alone. I grabbed him and swam until I reached the top. I pulled him out of the water and set him against the big rocks. He looked so peaceful, so lifeless. I grabbed his arm trying to get him to wake up. Stefan, please wake up! I'm here now. Please wake up. I kept shaking him until he finally woke up. __**ELENA, DON'T BELIEVE HIM! **__He shouted. I was so confused, I didn't know why he was shouting that. Stefan I'm so sorry I didn't find you sooner. __**ELENA, PLEASE! **__He shouted. I found him, that's all that matters. I was so happy, I finally found him. He stood up and shouted, __**ELENA!**_

Elena woke up gasping for air. I felt like I had just run a nonstop race. The dreams were getting even more clearer then before. I put my hand on my shoulder, my skin felt ice cold. Which was weird because I had a glass of coffee before bed. I whipped my head around, looking at the clock, 7:10. I jumped out of bed and raced down stairs.

I opened up the dryer looking for something to wear. I saw a light yellow dress and grabbed it. I quickly put the dress on and ran into the bathroom. I combed my hair and put on a thin layer of eyeliner. I walked out of the bathroom and into the living room. I grabbed my bag off of the floor and opened it up. I looked for my phone but it wasn't in the bag. I ran back into the kitchen looking for my phone, I couldn't remember where I had put it. I walked towards the fridge and grabbed a bottle of blood out and drank it. As I swallowed the last drops of blood, I saw my phone out of the corner of my eye. I sighed at my self. I pressed the power button and checked for any missed calls. None. No one had called me, not even Damon. I felt my heart sink at that moment. I just wanted to go back in time when things weren't complicated. I placed my hand on my head and let out a moan.

I pulled up in front of Caroline's house and honked the horn. I looked at the door waiting for someone to come outside. I waited about 5 minutes, finally Caroline appeared. "Elena!" She shouted. I could hardly hear what she was saying to me. I rolled down the window. "Hurry up we're going to be late!" I shouted and made a face.

"Thanks for picking me up!" She squealed. I smiled and kept my eyes on the road. "Sooooo. . What have you been up to?" She replied, trying not to sound curious or ask the obvious question. "I know you're wondering if Damon and I broke up and the answer is yes we did." I replied with a sad expression on my face. There was a awkward silence for a moment. "I'm so sorry Elena." She replied with pity in her voice. "He said we didn't break up, we just put our relationship on hold." I replied quietly. I didn't look over at her, I just kept looking ahead. My eyes suddenly got teary. I kept looking ahead. "Well that's good!" She shouted. "Right?" She asked curiously. "I don't know, I told him everything and he just thinks I need to focus on me right now." I replied. "Have you had anymore dreams?" She asked trying not to intrude. "I had another dream last night." I replied. I turned my head and looked at her. "And?" She asked again. "Not much to say about that. The same dream." I asked trying not to sound annoyed. "Nothing new?" She asked subtlety. I changed the subject abruptly. "No but you'll never guess who stopped by my house last night." I replied with a smirk. "Ooh, oh! Let me guess, Stefan!" She replied loudly with a sudden smile appearing on her face. "No!" I replied back. "Oh, then who!" She replied curiously. "Katherine stopped by last night." I replied with a smile. "Oh my god! What did she have to say?" She asked, sounding more curious then ever. "She has been following my teacher, Mr. Atticus. He knows I'm a vampire because she told him." I replied, sounding annoyed. "Seriously! That bitch!" Caroline shouted. "Well she followed him into the woods behind campus." I replied with a confident smile. Caroline just stared at me with a look of awe on her face. "She said they walked past a lake, a lake with rocks." I replied anxiously. Caroline let out a sudden gasp. "The lake!" She shouted in amazement. "It sounded like the lake in my dreams." I replied quietly. "Was it?" She asked curiously. "I haven't seen it yet. And if it is what does that even mean?" I asked, trying not to sound concerned. "I don't know what it means but I think it will leave you with a lot of questions that you can't answer." She replied with pity in her voice. She looked concerned. "Are you ready for that?" She asked. She looked at me with sad eyes. I thought about what she had just said. She's right. What would it mean?


	10. Chapter 10

We stepped out of the car, we had finally arrived at campus. "Thanks for the ride." Caroline replied, hugging me. "Thank you for listening." I replied, hugging her back. "Elena." She replied looking at me. She looked serious. "If you decide to go to this mysterious lake, tell me and I'll go with you." She replied with a small smile. "I will." I replied smiling back. "See you later!" She shouted and ran off towards campus. I turned around and looked behind me. Could this be where Mr. Atticus had gone? My mind started wandering. I walkedcloser towards the forest and listened. I focused my hearing and tried really hard to listen for a waterfall. I listened for a few moments, I never had felt this focused on a task before. I suddenly felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw Jeff standing behind me. "Are you lost?" He chuckled. I didn't feel like talking to him right now, I just wanted to find a waterfall. "Maybe." I replied with a smile. "Let's walk." He replied with a serious tone. "Sure." I replied. We started walking towards campus. "This is a weird question but where's the nearest waterfall?" I asked, trying not to sound blunt. "The what?" He replied with a confused tone. "Nevermind, I was just wondering if there was one near by here?" I asked again. "Oh, I'm not sure." He replied, trying to play it cool. We kept walking, but I was zoned out. I was so curious. "I was wondering if you would go out with me?" He asked. I was so shocked that he would ask that. His question caught me off guard. "Um, I-." I replied but was interrupted. "Oh you're already seeing someone?" He asked not letting me finish what I was about to say. "I would love to." I replied with a smile. It felt weird saying yes to a date. The day after I had just broken up with Damon. Maybe going out and having a good time would take my mind off of things. "I'll pick you up at 6?" He asked, seeming suprised by my answer. "Sure, that would be great." I replied with a slight smile. "See you at 6." He replied with a smile. He waved and ran off with a group of friends. Maybe I shouldn't of said yes? I felt like I was cheating on Damon. Just because I'm going to dinner with Jeff doesn't mean he'll be my new boyfriend. It's just dinner. I shrugged the thought away and started walking towards class.

As I was walking to class I suddenly heard a voice, a familiar voice. The voice was coming from behind me. I quickly turned my head and looked around. I didn't see anyone, the hallway was empty. I heard the voice again, it sounded like it was coming from the bathroom. I ran into the girls bathroom and looked at my self in the mirror. I turned on the water and splashed some on my face. Was I just hallucinating now? I tried to calm down but it wasn't working. **"We don't have much time." **The voice replied.I quickly turned around and didn't see anyone. "Hello?" I replied scarcely. **"Elena, listen to me." **I heard the voice. "How do you know my name!" I shouted. **"Don't do what you're about to do." **I heard the voice again. "Don't do what!" I shouted loudly. I didn't understand what was going on. **"Just don't do it Elena." **The voice replied quietly. "I don't know what I'm even going to do!" I shouted. I wanted to cry at that moment but I couldn't. Not at school. I took a deep breath and left.

I scurried over towards my seat hoping I wasn't late. I quickly slid my phone out of my pocket and looked at the time, 8:27. I sighed a sigh of relief, I wasn't late. I pulled my notebook and pen out of my bag. Mr. Atticus still wasn't here. I was starting to wonder if he wasn't here yet because he was at his secret place. Well maybe it wasn't a "secret" place, but that's what I called it. I had no idea what was in the shed or if there even was a shed? Could I really believe everything that Katherine had told me. My mind kept wandering off, I had so many questions. I replayed the voice in my head, **Don't do what you're about to do.** What was I about to do that I shouldn't do? I felt so confused about everything. Everything that has been happening to me. Why was this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this. . . I was lost in thought, until a familiar voice startled me. "Daydreaming in my class Miss Gilbert?" Mr. Atticus replied slamming a paper onto my desk. "I was um- I've had a long week I'm sorry." I replied, trying to sound sincere. "I'm sure you have." He replied with a harsh tone. My eyes wandered down to my paper. I looked at the top of the paper and saw a small check mark at the top. A check mark, really? I felt a small amout of anger rise up inside of me. I quickly grabbed the paper and stuck it in my bag.

I started walking towards my car. I was happy that I had drove my own car today. It was always nice when Caroline offered to pick me up but nothing compares to driving your own car. I pulled my keys out of my bag and unlocked the car. I was about to open the door when I heard someone behind me. "Elena wait for me!" Caroline shouted. I turned around and smiled. "You really think I would leave you here?" I replied laughing. Caroline shrugged and then laughed.

"Soooo.. How was your day?" She asked. I wanted to tell her what had happened before class, but I didn't feel like explaining everything right now. "It was good. How about yours?" I asked. I kept my eyes on the road not looking over at her. "Great!" She replied enthusiastically. I looked over at her and smiled. I was comtemplating telling her about my date tonight with Jeff. Would she make a judgemental comment about it being too soon to go out on a date with someone? I wasn't sure but I had to tell her. "So, Jeff asked me out." I mumbled. "What! Oh my gosh that's. . great!" She replied happily. I sighed and looked at her. "Is it?" I asked, sounding confused. "It is. You and Damon aren't together right now." She replied reassuringly. "That's true but we just broke up. . . last night." I replied, feeling sad. "Yes but you need to go out and have a good time with someone who isn't a Salvatore!" She replied looking directly at me with smile. "You're right, I need to get my mind off of things. I don't need a Salvatore to have fun." I replied, trying to sound confident. She clapped her hands together. "This is great!" She squealed. I agreed with her and smiled. "So what are you going to wear?" She asked with a small smile.

I set my bag down on my bed and walked over towards my closet. I heard Caroline walking upstairs. "What time is he going to pick you up?" She shouted. "Umm. . 6." I replied. "Elena! You didn't tell me he was going to get you at 6! We need to hurry!" She shouted. I peeked my head around the corner and rolled my eyes. I looked through all of my clothes in my closet and couldn't find anything to wear. "Wear something pink." She replied giggling. I grabbed a light pink dress. It had a dark brown belt around the waist area. "How about this?" I asked as I stepped out of my closet. "Perfect!" She replied with a big smile. I slipped on the pink dress and walked into the bathroom. I looked decent in the dress. I usually didn't wear pink but oh well. "I don't think this is my style. . " I replied looking at Caroline. "Well you're the one who bought it!" She replied smiling. "True." I replied. "Now what are we going to do with your hair?" She asked, placing her hand on her hip.

It took about 20 minutes but Caroline was finally done. I looked at my hair in the mirror. "It looks. . good." I replied, trying to smile. "It does!" She squealed. I usually didn't curl my hair, or let anyone curl my hair. But tonight I decided to do something different. "Are you nervous?" Caroline asked. "Not really." I replied, shrugging. "Well that's good! Where is he taking you?" She asked curiously. I thought about her question for a moment before answering. I started to wonder where he was taking me. He didn't even say. "I'm not sure." I replied with a confused expression on my face. "Oohh it's a secret. How cute!" She replied with a smile. I smiled at Caroline. "Thank you for helping me get ready." I replied. "No problem. I love doing hair and makeup!" She replied happily. I glimpsed at my self in the mirror one last time. I turned off the light in the bathroom and stepped back into my bedroom. I turned around and faced Caroline. "Purse?" I asked. "Something small and brown!" She replied. "I'll check in my closet." I replied quietly. I saw a small box on the top shelf of my closet. The box was labled "Family stuff" I had been packing some of my things lately, getting ready for the move. I wasn't sure when I was moving, but I was starting to pack some of my old family things. I reached for the box, knocking it on the floor. I sighed at my self. "Is everything ok in there?" Caroline asked. "Yep. I'll be out in one minute." I replied, trying not to sound annoyed. I kneeled on the floor and started picking everything up. As I was putting everything back in the box I noticed a small purse. It was a light brown purse. I dusted it off and looked at it. It looked so familiar, it was my Mom's. I stared at it for a moment, feeling sad. I kept looking at it until I heard something from the other room that distracted me. I heard Caroline start screaming. "Elena!" She screamed. I set the purse on the ground and ran to see what Caroline was screaming about. "What? What's wrong!" I shouted. She was just standing there like she had just seen a ghost. "Caroline!" I shouted again. "She pointed to my phone looking petrified. I looked at her with a confused expression on my face. I took a step closer and looked down at my phone. I suddenly felt my heart sink. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I was seeing clearly. I grabbed my phone and took a second look at the text message I had just recieved. I read the text message outloud to Caroline, **-I think you know that these are not just dreams, Elena.- ** I looked over at Caroline waiting for her to say something. I wanted to cry at that moment, I felt so scared. "C-Caroline. ." I replied quietly. Caroline looked like she was about to cry. I didn't know what to say at that moment. I felt my eyes get heavy. I felt so helpless.


	11. Chapter 11

I was pacing around my room with my hand on my head. It had been 10 minutes since I recieved the text message. I didn't know what it mean't. What did **I think you know that these are not just dreams, Elena. **mean? I had no idea but I was scared. How did someone know I was having these dreams? I only told Damon, Stefan, Caroline, and Bonnie. I looked over at Caroline who was sitting on my bed looking down at my phone. She was just as confused as I was, and scared. I stopped pacing and sat down next to her. She turned her head and looked at me. "So these are not just dreams?" She asked, sounding scared. I looked at her not knowing what to say. "No. They're just dreams, what else could it be?" I replied, trying not to sound worried. "I-I don't know, Elena." She replied looking back down at my phone. I wasn't sure either, maybe it wasn't just a dream? It did seem so realistic, it was scary. "I don't know if it's a dream or not but what else could it be? A memory?" I replied, trying not to freak out. Caroline slowly turned her head and looked at me. I looked at her, I saw panic in her eyes. "A memory." I repeated quietly. "Is that what it feels like?" She asked, sounding concerned. "I-I don't know." I replied with a shaky voice. I quickly stood up not wanting to talk about this anylonger. I didn't want to talk about this at all. I didn't want to think about these dreams that actually might not be dreams? I sighed and looked down at my bare feet. "I need shoes." I quickly replied and ran downstairs. I ran into the kitchen and glanced over at the clock, 5:54. Jeff was going to be here any minute. I walked towards the fridge and grabbed a bottle of blood. I opened the bottle and drank the blood in under a minute. I heard Caroline behind me. "You're going to ruin your lip gloss." She replied with a slight smile. I ran to the bathroom and wiped the blood off of my lips. "All better." I replied, walking towards the living room. I grabbed a pair of shoes off of the floor and sat down on the couch. Caroline sat down next to me. "Will you still be able to have a good time?" She asked with a sad look on her face. I finished buckling my first shoe and looked up at her. "It won't make the night any easier, but it won't ruin." I replied with a forced smile. "Does it make you curious?" She asked, trying not to sound intrusive. I wasn't really sure how to respond. "If it's not a dream and it's a memory-" She replied, but I interrupted her. I grabbed her hand and looked at her. "I have so many questions." I replied, feeling my eyes get heavy. She looked at me with sad eyes. "Questions that I can't answer." I replied, looking down. "Questions that you don't want answered?" She asked quietly. "The only question that I want answered is why am I having these dreams? Now I have to question if these are even dreams." I replied, trying not to cry. Caroline squeezed my hand. "Maybe you should call Katherine." She replied. I knew she was right. I should call Katherine. What was I waiting for? "I will." I replied quietly. I suddenly heard a knock a the door. I quickly stood up. "I'll call you." I replied with a smile. "Have fun tonight." She replied, hugging me. I walked towards the door and opened it. I saw Jeff standing there smiling. I was relieved when I saw that he wasn't wearing a tie or suit. "Hey." He replied. "Hey." I replied with a smile. "You look. . great." He replied. I smiled at him. "Thank you. Let me just grab my bag." I replied. I grabbed my bag off of the sofa and shut the front door behind me.

I was surprised at how crowded The Grill was for a Thursday night. "How many?" Replied the waitor. "2." Jeff replied. "Right this way." The waitor lead us to a table towards the back. I could see the bar from where we were sitting. Not many people drinking tonight. "I figured we wouldn't go anyplace fancy for the first date" He replied with a smile. "Oh so this is a date?" I replied with a slight smile.

I ordered a chicken salad and Jeff ordered a burger. I sipped on my soda and listened to his story. "So after that summer things were going good until my best friend told me my girlfriend was cheating on me." He replied with a sad face. I wasn't sure what to say. "I'm sorry to hear that." I replied. "It's fine now." He replied with a small smile. "So did you go to high school here?" I asked curiously. "I didn't. I just moved here recently." He replied. "Where did you live?" I asked. "I lived in Florida for a while with my family. I decided that I needed a change and moved here." He replied sounding confident. "How was the weather in Florida?" I asked. "It was good. You could go to the beach all year and still get a tan!" He replied happily. I had nothing interesting to talk about compared to him. I hadn't traveled lately, well I really had never traveled before. I felt like I was so boring compared to him. "I'm going to use the restroom before our food arrives, I'll be right back." He smiled and walked off towards the bathroom. I smiled as he walked away. I took a sip of my soda and looked around. I glanced over at the bar, that's when I saw him. I saw Stefan drinking and laughing with two blond girls. I couldn't believe it! I really wanted to walk over there and ask him exactly what he was doing, but I couldn't. I didn't want Jeff to come back and wonder where I was. I could feel my self starting to get annoyed. I sat back in my seat and stared at them. The girls couldn't of been older then 19. Why was Stefan hanging around a bunch of blond girls? I sighed and took another sip of my soda. Why was it even bothering me? I had no idea. I couldn't help myself, I had to hear what they were talking about. I turned my head and concentrated on the voices around me. I kept listening until I finally heard them. "And that's when I knew I was a pool champion." He replied. What was he talking about? Stefan wasn't good at pool. I watched Stefan and the two blond girls walk hand in hand towards the pool table. They were so close I didn't even need to concentrate to hear them. I kept staring until a familiar voice distracted me. "I'm back sorry." Jeff replied. I turned back around and looked at him. The minute he sat down the waitor arrived and set our food in front of us. It looked decent. "You're back just in time." I replied. He picked up his knife and cut his burger in half. "I'm starving." He replied, taking a huge bite out of his burger. I picked up my fork and took a bite of the salad. I couldn't help but listen to what Stefan and the two girls were talking about. "Just hold it steady and bam. There you go, you've got it." Stefan and the girls laughed. I kept listening until Jeff distracted me once again. I was starting to get annoyed. "Elena! Are you ok?" He asked, sounding concerned. "Um- I was just um. . I'm just enjoying this delicious salad." I replied trying to stay calm. "Cool. So what's your favorite thing to eat?" He asked, before taking another bite of his burger. I almost bluntly said human but I stopped my self. "Um- chocolate." I replied looking down at my salad. "Oh and salad." I replied smiling. He looked discouraged by my answer. "Do you eat cow?" He asked curiously. I wasn't sure how to respond to his question. "I guess, sure. I don't really like hamburgers though." I replied making a face. "Oh." He replied and took another bite of his burger.

20 minutes later Jeff and I had finally finished eating. I didn't eat all of my salad, I had lost my appetite. I tried to pay attention to Jeff and listen to what Stefan was talking about at the same time. I glanced over at Stefan. One of the blond girls had left I guess. Stefan stood up and tripped over the pool table. He looked drunk, which was surprising. Stefan usually didn't get drunk. I kept looking at him, the blond girl helped him from falling over once again. I realized I had been staring for a long time, maybe even a minute. I turned back around expecting to see Jeff sitting in front of me, but to my surprise he was gone. "Jeff?" I replied quietly. I stood up and looked around, I didn't see him anywhere. I concentrated for a moment trying to listen for Jeff's voice. Finally I heard it. I turned around and saw Jeff talking to Stefan. I suddenly started to panic and ran towards them. "Jeff! What are you doing over there?" I shouted waving my hands up in the air. He turned around and looked at me. "Well obviously you know this guy, you've been staring at him all night." He replied rudely. The blond girl grabbed her purse and took off not saying a word. "Yes, we know each other. Elena and I go way back." Stefan replied and looked at me. I could see that Jeff was getting annoyed. He had every right to be, I shouldn't of been staring. I just couldn't help it. I grabbed Jeff's arm but he pulled away. "Jeff let's go sit down and order dessert." I replied trying to stay calm. "Let's not. Who is this guy?" He replied, sounding even more annoyed then he had before. "We dated a very long time ago." I replied quietly. Even though it really hadn't been that long ago, I didn't want Jeff to get upset. "Yes we did." Stefan replied and stumbled off towards the bar. "Stefan-." I shouted. He didn't look back, he just kept walking. Jeff walked right by me and went to sit back down. I followed him. I quickly sat down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare I just-" I replied but was interrupted. "You don't need to explain, everyone has that one ex." He replied, trying to sound understanding. I smiled and took a deep breath. "Let's order dessert?" I asked. He looked down at the menu. "Chocolate cake?" He asked. "Sure, that sounds good." I replied, looking down at the menu.

After we finished our cake we ordered some coffee. I really needed to drink some, I was starting to feel cold. "Thanks for dinner and dessert." I replied with a smile. "You are a really great girl, Elena." He replied looking at me. I wasn't expecting him to say that. I wasn't sure what to say at that moment, I was speechless. "You don't have to say anything." He replied and smiled at me. I smiled back and looked at him for a moment before taking a sip of my coffee. I glanced over at Stefan who was sitting alone at the bar. He had way too much to drink. When Stefan got drunk it wasn't pretty. I looked back at Jeff who was drinking his coffee. "I had a nice time tonight Elena, but I don't think there will be a second date." He replied looking serious. I felt sad when he said that. I had a nice time tonight but there was never going to be a second date with him. "You obviously aren't over your ex and that's fine. Like I said, we all have that one ex that we never got over. Even if you convince yourself and everyone else." He replied with an understanding smile. I wasn't sure what to say, once again I was speechless. Was he right? No way, I was over Stefan and had been for a long, long time. Jeff signed the check and hugged me goodnight. "Thank you again." I replied hugging him back. "If you ever need a friend or someone to talk to I'll be here." He smiled and walked off. I started walking towards the door trying not to look over at Stefan. He looked pathetic and lonely sitting there all alone. I knew I was going to regret it but I couldn't help my self. I walked towards Stefan and sat down next to him. "You're really going to be the lonely drunk guy?" I replied with a small smile. He quickly looked at me not wanting to make eye contact. "I'm not lonely or drunk." He replied sounding annoyed. "Well. ." I replied looking at him. "I wasn't lonely until your boyfriend came over and made my friend leave." He replied looking sad. "Give me your keys." I replied, trying to sound serious. Stefan tried to pretend that he hadn't heard what I said. "Stefan, I'm not kidding." I mumbled quietly. "I'm not giving you my keys." He replied making a face at me. I was starting to get annoyed. He ruined my date and now he was acting foolish. I stuck my hand in his pocket grabbing his keys. "When you're ready come and find me in the parking lot." I replied. I started walking towards the door not looking back at him.

After waiting a few minutes Stefan finally emerged from inside. "Finally." I replied smiling at him. He didn't look very happy. "You're not going to drive me home Elena." He replied with a rude tone. "Really? And you're going to stop me?" I replied laughing. He gave me a serious look. "Elena, I'm not joking." He replied sounding annoyed. I made a face at him. "If you want the keys, come and get them." I replied laughing. I used my speed and ran towards a big tree. I got there in under a second. I stood there waving the keys in the air. "Come on Stefan!" I shouted jokingly. He started running towards me. Suddenly he used his speed and I didn't see him for a moment. I looked around the didn't see him. "Stefan-." I shouted. The next thing I knew I had been slammed up against the tree behind me. Stefan was holding my arms up against the tree behind me. I looked him in the eyes. His eyes looked so green tonight, so beautiful. He stared at me for a moment. I could feel his grip on my arms loosen. I just stared at him for a moment. He leaned his head in closer. I should back away, but I didn't want to. He was going to kiss me. I was almost positive he was going to kiss me but he didn't. I wanted him to in that moment it seemed right. "I got it." He replied laughing. He pulled the keys out of my hands. I willingly let go. I let out a deep breath as I watched him walk towards his car.

I pulled up in front of The Salvatore Boarding house. I took a deep breath before looking over at Stefan. He was looking out the window. "Thank you for the ride." He mumbled quietly. "Your welcome." I replied with a small smile. There was a long pause for a moment. I wasn't sure what to say. Did he realize what had just happened back there at The Grill? I hadn't forgot. "Want me to walk you to the door?" I replied with a quiet laugh. There was a small pause before he turned around and answered me. "Thank you for the ride, Elena." He smiled and hopped out of the car. As soon as he shut the door a let out a deep breath. I watched him walk towards the front door. I wanted to make sure he got inside before I took off. I almost wanted to get out of the car and go inside to talk to Damon. I hadn't talked to him in a long time, I missed him. I shook my head and started driving home.

I threw my purse on the sofa and headed upstairs. I just wanted to get out of this dress and into something more comfortable.

After I had gotten changed into some sweats and a t-shirt I hopped into bed. I sat there for a moment, replaying everything that had happened tonight. The text message, the disastrous date and annoyingly drunk Stefan. It was close to being one of the worst nights of my life. I let out a deep breath and grabbed my journal.

_Dear, Diary._

_Tonight was complicated and disastrous in so many ways. I think Jeff hates me now, he said he understands but I don't believe him. I feel terrible about the way I acted tonight. I shouldn't of let Stefan distract me from my date, but I did. I don't know why I did. After Jeff left I made a stupid decision. I asked Stefan for his keys so I could drive him home. I shouldn't of, but I did. I teased him outside about his keys, my mistake, I know. We had a intense moment, he almost kissed me. I don't know what I was thinking at that moment. . I would of let him kiss me. Why would I want to do that? Damon would be so hurt if he found out! I don't know what's wrong with me. . my judgement wasn't very clear tonight. Anyway, the text message I recieved earlier has been bugging me all night. I am so confused and scared, and so is Caroline. She was with me when I read the text, she looked terrified. Maybe even more terrified then I was! I feel scared everytime I think about the text. . __**"I think you know that these are not just dreams, Elena." **__ I still don't know what that means! I wish someone would tell me what it all means!? I am feeling so scared. . _

I closed my journal and set it on my night table. I leaned over and turned off the light. I looked up at the ceiling for a moment before closing my eyes.

_Running, I can't stop running. All I ever do is run. My legs feel so weak, I just want to stop running. I know I can't stop until I get there. Finally I reach my destination, the lake. The lake that I have always loved. I take a step closer towards the lake, I can hear the waterfall perfectly from where I stand. I love the waterfall, it's my favorite part about coming here. It's so relaxing here. I start walking over towards the big rocks, they look awfully big tonight. I take a step up onto the rocks and look down at the water. It looks so blue from up here! I take a step foward and jump. The water feels so cold tonight, it usually doesn't feel this cold. I start swimming around, I can see clearly in here. The water is crystal clear tonight. I keep swimming until I finally reach the safe. I swim closer, placing my hand on the safe. I put both hands on the handle, not a handle, a lever. I grab the lever and pull. It's strong, but I'm stronger. I finally get it open and I see him. He looks so peaceful. I grab Stefan's lifeless body and start swimming until I reach the top. I grab him and set his body on a rock. He looks so. . sad. I kneel on the ground and place my hand on his face. Stefan! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't find you sooner. I'm here now, please wake up! He suddenly wakes up and looks at me. __**ELENA, DON'T BELIEVE HIM! **__His sudden outburst startles me. What is he talking about? I don't know who I am supposed to believe. __**ELENA, PLEASE! **__He shouts again. He stands up and looks around. I don't want him to be scared. I found him, he shouldn't be scared anymore. __**YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO! **__He shouts. _

Elena woke up gasping for air and crying. I looked around feeling more scared then I usually did when waking up from one of the dreams. I wiped the tears off of my cheeks. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. I quickly placed my hand on my head, my skin felt cold, very cold. I felt frozen, like I had just gotten out of an ice bath. I leaned over and picked my blanket and pillows up off of the floor. I closed my eyes and thought about the dream I had just had. I remember finding Stefan. . I was happy that I had found him. He was shouting. . **YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO! **I don't know what I have to do, I have no idea.


	12. Chapter 12

After the dream that I had just had I couldn't go back to sleep. It was almost 5:30, still too early for me to get ready for school. I stepped into Jeremy's old room and grabbed a big, brown box. I walked back into my room and set the box on my bed. I grabbed a few things from my book shelf and started packing. I decided that I was going to tell Caroline I was ready to get a place. I didn't want to be alone in this house anymore, especially not while I was having these terrible dreams.

A few hours later I headed downstairs to grab something to eat before I left for school. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of blood from the fridge. I drank the whole bottle in under a minute. I felt like I was starving. Everytime I had a dream I woke up feeling like I had been starved. I threw the empty bottle in the trash can and walked into the living room. I heard my cell phone buzzing, it was Damon. **"Hey." He replied. "Um- Hey. Everything ok? I asked. "How are you?" He asked. "I'm doing ok." I replied quietly. "Want to meet me at The Grill tonight?" He asked, sounding confident. "Um- Yeah, sure that would be great." I replied. "Meet me at 5." He replied and then hung up. **That was a strange phone call, I wonder why Damon wanted to meet me tonight? I was very curious, maybe he just wanted to talk. I looked down at my phone checking the time, 7:52. I suddenly felt rushed. I hadn't even brushed my hair and now I was going to be late! I ran into the bathroom and ran a brush through my hair. I looked at my self in the mirror making sure I didn't have any of my breakfast on my face. Nope, all good. I ran out of the bathroom and back into the living room. I grabbed my bag off of the couch and ran out the door.

As I pulled up in the parking lot, I took moment to process things before getting out of the car. My biggest fear was running into Jeff, and Caroline. I knew if I saw Caroline today the first thing she would ask me was how my date went. I really didn't want to talk about that today. I just wanted to have a normal day for once, without any drama. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I grabbed my bag and phone and shut the door behind me. I turned around and walked towards the forest. The last time I tried to focus and listen for a waterfall I was interrupted by Jeff. I took a deep breath and concentrated. I heard people talking, animals walking, and birds chirping. I kept listening. I just wanted to hear something, anything to do with water. Suddenly I heard a voice, a familiar voice, Mr. Atticus. I saw him step out of the wooded area and onto the campus parking lot. He was on the phone with someone. I couldn't hear who he was talking to on the phone but I could hear what he was saying, **"Yes, I know! Meet you there at 8." ** I wasn't sure what that mean't, but I was desperate to find out. I quickly ran behind a tree so Mr. Atticus wouldn't see me. I watched him start walking towards campus, he looked paranoid. . like someone was following him. I was very curious now, very.

I started walking down the hallway towards my first class. Of course my first class had to be with Mr. Atticus. I have so many questions for him. Obviously he believes in vampires. Is he a vampire hunter? Maybe that's why he has a shed in the middle of the woods. A shed filled with wooden stakes? I wasn't sure of anything right now, but I was dying to know. I finally arrived at class. I stepped in the room and started walking towards an empty seat near the window. I sat down and pulled my notebook and pen out of my bag and set it infront of me. I looked up and saw Mr. Atticus standing at the board. He looked tense. I wonder if someone is after him. I wonder if he knows about my dreams? I was lost in thought.

I stepped into the empty room. Was I late or just very early? "Hello. . is anyone here?" I shouted. I heard someone walk across the room. "Hello, are you here for Miss Fords' drama class?" The small woman replied. I looked at her with a confused expression. "Yes. . where is she?" I replied with a confused tone. The woman was silent for a moment before answering my question. "I'm the sub for today, you didn't hear?" She replied with a sad look on her face. "I'm the new drama teacher until they find a replacement." She replied quietly. New drama teacher? What was going on? I was so confused. "New drama teacher, what happened to Miss Fords?" I asked, trying not to sound scared. "She was mauled to death by a wild animal." She replied looking down at the ground. I suddenly felt scared by the words that just came out of her mouth. 'mauled to death' by a wild animal? I felt my heart start to race. "Oh." I replied quietly. I turned around and started walking towards the door. I needed to get out of there, now.

I stepped out onto the campus parking lot. I needed some fresh air. I had been inside all day. I suddenly felt my stomach growl, I was hungry. I took a deep breath and started walking towards a small picnic table. I sat down at the picnic table and looked around. It was a beautiful day, so bright. Fall was approaching, I could tell by the leaves on the trees, they were a beautiful orange. I took a deep breath and set my head on the table. My drama teacher had been mauled by a wild animal? How did this happen, and who did this? Everyone knew about the vampires by now, well not everyone but most people suspected it. Maybe Stefan? No, why would he kill my drama teacher? I had no idea but I felt sad and confused. I suddenly heard a squeaky voice approaching me. "Elenaaaa!" Caroline shouted. She was started walking towards me. "Why weren't you in drama class?" She asked quietly. I picked my head up off of the table and looked at her. "Did you hear?" I mumbled quietly. "Yes. . about Miss Fords' death?" She replied looking down at her feet. "Want to sit down?" I asked quietly. Caroline nodded and took a seat. "I'm tired of feeling scared, not knowing what's going to happen next." I replied looking down at my hands. Caroline looked at me intently. "What are you scared of? Did you get another text?" Caroline replied quietly, she looked scared. "No I didn't." I replied and looked at her reassuringly. She nodden and kept listening. "I'm tired of feeling scared at night before I go to sleep. I'm scared to go to sleep at night because I know I'll have another dream." I replied quietly. I looked at Caroline trying to keep eye contact. "I just feel like I can't escape these dreams." I mumbled quietly. I looked down at my hands. "I can't relate to you but I'm sorry you're having these dreams Elena." Caroline replied quietly. She sounded serious. I knew she mean't what she was saying. "But maybe the text was right. . . maybe it's not just a dream Elena." Caroline replied sound more serious then she had before. I didn't want to believe what she was saying to me. How could this be a memory? There's no way that this is a memory, and if it is? I couldn't keep talking about this, I needed to do something about it. I needed to end this once and for all. "Maybe the text is right, but how does someone know I'm having these dreams?" I replied with a confused tone. Caroline stared at me for a moment before replying. "I'm not sure but maybe you should go to sleep and see if you have the dream again." Caroline replied quietly. What did she mean by that? She wants me to go to sleep and feel terrified, what for? "Why would I do that?" I snapped. "Try to have the dream and see if it really feels like a dream or something else." She replied, sounding confident with what she had just said. There was no way I was going to go home and go to sleep. I didn't want to have another dream, I just wanted to find out what was going on. "Maybe." I replied and looked up at her. She looked scared and confused. I suddenly stood up from the table and started walking towards my car. I heard Caroline shouting behind me. "Elena where are you going!" She shouted. I wasn't sure if I should say anything. "I'm going to do what I've needed to do all along." I replied and opened the car door.


	13. Chapter 13

I walked up to the door feeling confident in what I was about to do. I had been questioning my self on the drive here. Should I really do this? Maybe I shouldn't. . Maybe I should. . . I knew what I needed to do and I was planning on doing it. I took a step closer to the door and started knocking. I waited for a few second and I heard someone answer the door. That was fast, usually it takes someone longer to answer. The door opened slowly. I was pleased to see that it was Damon who answered the door and not Stefan. I wondered if he was even home, I was hoping he wasn't. "Elena? What are you doing here?" Damon asked with a confused expression on his face. I looked at him and smiled. "Can I come in for a minute?" I replied. He opened the door and pointed towards the living room. I took a step inside, I hadn't been here in a while. It felt good, I always felt safe here. I turned around and faced Damon. "I know it's not 6. . but I couldn't wait to see you any longer." I replied and looked at him. He looked confused. "Is everything ok?" He asked, sound concerened. I took a step closer and grabbed his hands. He felt warm. "I miss you, Damon." I replied quietly. I looked up at his face, his eyes looked so blue in the lighting. He looked worried. "I miss you too." He replied with a slight smile. It felt good to be here with him. I had missed him so much. "I know we can't be together right now-" I replied but he interrupted me. "I want to be with you but with everything that's going on with you right now. . " He replied quietly. I looked at his face, he looked serious. "Why don't we go sit down?" He asked. I looked at his baby blue eyes, he looked sad. I knew I couldn't go sit down, I had something important to do, I didn't have time to sit around and 'catch' up with Damon. "I- I can't, Damon." I replied. I felt guilty for turning down his offer. I would love to sit down with him and tell him everything but I can't. . not yet. "Why? Are we still going to The Grill at 6?" He asked, sounding more confused then he had before. There was a big part of me that wanted to say yes and go have a drink with him but I couldn't. I had something better to do. "I can't, I'm sorry." I replied quietly. He gave me a sad look. "Is everything ok Elena?" He replied and looked at me. He looked worried. I really should just tell him, but I don't want him to stop me. "Everything is ok." I replied and sqeezed his hands. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be ok." I whispered. I smiled and let go of his hands. "Elena-" He paused before continuing what he was about to say. I looked at him before stepping away. "I love you, be careful please." I replied and smiled at me. I was shocked that he said that to me. It made me feel so happy. I loved him so much and I was grateful that he still felt the same way about me. Even after everything that had happened lately. He was always there for me, even if I didn't need him to be. He always suported me throughout everything. "I love you too." I replied quietly. I took a step closer to him and hugged him tightly. He put his arms around me. It felt good to hug him. "I'll be safe, I promise." I whispered.

I put my foot on the brake, coming to a stop at the red light. I still wasn't sure if I was ready to do what I was about to do. I had been thinking about it all night. Should I really call Katherine? I think it's time. . I'm so tired of this. I just want to go and see the lake. I quickly turned my head and looked at the time, 6:45. It was getting late. I knew I was about to make a huge mistake by picking up the phone but I did it anyway. I dialed the number that Katherine had given me. I just had to hope that she would pick up the phone and not blow me off. I was surprised when she answered. **"Hello?" She replied. "It's Elena." I replied quietly. "Ooohh Elena. . I knew you would call." She mumbled. "Yes, I want you to meet me on campus at 7." I replied, trying to sound as serious as possible. "Tonight?" She replied. "Yes tonight, Katherine." I replied trying not to get annoyed with her. "I'm a little busy right now, Elena." She replied with a small laugh. "Meet me at 7." I replied and then hung up. **

I arrived on campus at 6:55. I was a few minutes early but I didn't care. I was just praying that Katherine would show up. If she didn't, I was going to rip her head off. Well, maybe not her head because I needed to keep her alive, knows things that I don't. I sat in the car impatiently. I looked over at the clock, 7:02. I was starting to get annoyed. I opened the car door and got out. I started walking towards the small picnic table that I was sitting at earlier that afternoon with Caroline. I took a seat at the table. I waited for about 10 minutes before I saw someone pull up on campus, it was Katherine. I was relieved to see her, I didn't think she'd actually show up. I shouted at her just to make sure she knew I was here, "Katherine, over here!" She turned around and started walking towards me. "Hey, thank for coming. I didn't think you'd show." I replied quietly. She looked at me and smiled. "I had no reason not to show up." She replied. I took a deep breath, suddenly feeling nervous. I couldn't back out now, she was here. Katherine placed her hand on her hip and looked at me. "Do you want me to take you to the shed or not?" She replied, sounding annoyed. I quickly stood up and looked at her. "Yes." I mumbled quietly.

We had been walking for about 20 minutes now and we still hadn't passed a lake, or any sort of water for that matter. "Are we almost there?" I replied. Katherine stopped walking and turned around to face me. She looked annoyed and tired. "Do we look like we're almost there?" She replied. She turned back around and kept walking. I kept walking, and walking, and walking. I kept walking and started to get lost in my thoughts. What would it mean if there really was a lake with a waterfall? A identical lake, like the one in my dream. What would that even mean? What does everything mean. It must just be a dream otherwise how is Stefan here with us? I kept thinking until Katherine's harsh tone distracted me. "Over here!" She shouted, waving her hand in the air. I ran towards her. "I think someone is following us." She whispered. Suddenly I felt my stomach turn. Why would someone be following us? I stepped behind a tree, trying not to make my self noticeable. "Who is following us?" I whispered. "Who do you think?" She whispered back. I thought about it for a moment. Damon or Stefan? "Do you think it's Damon?" I replied with a hushed tone. Katherine put a finger on my lip. "Whoever it is, their geting closer." She whispered. I peeked my head around the tree and looked around. I didn't see anyone. Maybe whoever was following us had left. "No one is there, Katherine." I replied and walked out from behind the tree. I placed my hand on my hip and looked at her in disbelief. She gave me a look and stepped out from behind the tree. Just as I was about to turn around I felt a sharp pain in my back. "Ahh!" I shouted. I tried to pull out whatever was in my back, but I couldn't reach it. I took a step towards Katherine. She looked scared. I had never seen Katherine like this, she was always so brave and fearless. "Help me!" I shouted at her. She raced over towards me and pulled out whatever was in my back. I quickly turned around to face her. To my relief, my wound was healing. "Vervain dart." We both shouted simultaneously. I suddenly felt my heart start to race. Who could be after us with vervain darts? I turned around and ran. I had never felt to scared in my life. I kept running and didn't look back. I knew I shouldn't of left Katherine to fend for her self, but I had to get out of there. I couldn't get hit with another vervain dart. I finally stopped. My legs felt weak. I took a deep breath and turned around. I didn't see anyone behind me. Infact, I couldn't see anything at all. I could no longer see campus. I knew I had been running for at least 5 minutes. I could tell because my legs felt weak. The weakness I was feeling felt so familiar, I just couldn't remember the last time I felt this weak and helpless. I turned back around and kept running. I came to a sudden stop when I realized I couldn't run any longer. If I kept running I would run directly into the water. I looked around, it took me a moment to process where I was standing. The lake! I had finally made it to the lake. I felt a sudden accomplishment, like I had just completed a task. I took a step closer and looked down at the water. It looked so blue from where I was standing. I suddenly felt my heart start to race. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. I couldn't seem to calm my self down. I had felt so happy a moment ago and now I felt so scared. I looked around at the lake. It didn't look familiar at all. Infact it looked strange. I had never been here before in my life. What was I thinking coming here, it was a waste of time. I ended up getting shot in the back by a vervain dart. I had completely wasted my night. I threw my head back and let out a piercing scream. What did I think was going to happen when I got here? Did I think I was going to find the place that I had been dreaming about for months? No, because it's just a dream it's not real! I turned around and started walking back towards campus. I suddenly came to a stop when I heard something, something to quiet. I could barely hear it. I turned back around and faced the lake. I used my speed and stopped when I came to a large rock. I stepped up onto the rock and looked around. I could hear everything perfectly from up here. I closed my eyes and listened. I was trying to concentrate on everything around me but it wasn't working. I had so much on my mind, I needed to let go. I took a deep breath and tried listening again. I heard owls hooting, wolves crying and water flowing. Water flowing? That's it! I finally heard what I had been listening for, a waterfall.

**P.S. I'M NOT DONE WRITING YET! (I MIGHT WRITE A FEW MORE CHAPTERS) PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY READING AND ENJOYING (IF POSSIBLE) I AM WRAPPING IT UP... I'LL BE EXPLAINING EVERYTHING IN THE FINAL CHAPTER, SO BEAR WITH ME!? PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU HONESTLY THINK AND IF I SHOULD CHANGE ANYTHING, ETC. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING! XO**


	14. CHAPTER 14 (must read)

I kept listening. I heard the waterfall but I couldn't see it from where I was standing. I turned around to step off of the rock. I was startled when I turned around and saw Katherine standing right in front of me. She had a panicked look on her face, she looked like she was about to cry. "Where did you go! I've been running around like an idiot looking for you everywhere!" She shouted. I stepped off the rock and looked at her. "I've been here! Where I've needed to be all along!" I shouted back at her. She looked at me with a confused expression on her face. "Where you've needed to be all along?" She replied with a confused tone. I looked at her for a moment. I hadn't even realized what had just come out of my mouth. Where I've needed to be all along? "I-I don't know." I shouted. I took a deep breath and turned around, facing the lake. "Let's just go, please!" She shouted and grabbed my arm. I pulled away and just stood there for a moment. I felt. . complete. For a moment, everything seemed fine, and complete. I didn't even know what I was feeling at that moment, what was I thinking? I turned back around and looked at Katherine. She looked scared, I could tell she just wanted to leave. "Fine, let's go." I replied looking at her. Suddenly I saw her expression change from scared to relieved. "Y-yes please." She studdered.

On the drive home I had so much to think about. Someone was chasing us and I wasn't sure who. The only person who knows I'm a vampire is my teacher Mr. Atticus, it's possible he was chasing us. But why? He hadn't gone after me or tried to expose me to anyone. A sudden buzzing coming from my phone distracted me. It was Damon. **"Hey. . Damon." I answered quietly. "So you're not that busy if you're answering your phone." He replied, sounding serious. "Well-" I replied. "Why don't you come back over here and have a drink with me and my brother." He replied sounding confident. "Well- I um. . I'll be there in 10." I replied and hung up. **What was I thinking! Why did I just accept a invitation to have drinks with Damon and Stefan? I let out a deep breath and shook my head.

I grabbed my phone and shut the car door behind me. I walked up to the front door and started knocking. I stood there for a moment waiting for someone to answer. Finally I saw the door open. Stefan open the door smiling at me. "Hi." I replied and smiled back. I walked inside and peeked around the corner. I didn't see Damon in the living room. Where was he? I turned around and saw Stefan standing behind me. "Damon is upstairs." He replied with a blank stare. I looked at him with a confused look on my face. "Want a drink?" He asked. I looked at him for a moment before answering. I had to admit, it had been a little awkward, not a little, very awkward. Ever since that night at The Grill when we almost kissed, things had been a little weird between us. I turned around and looked at the stairs, I didn't see Damon coming down yet. "So . . how have you been?" I replied. Stefan looked at me blankly. "Good." He mumbled quietly. I looked at him for a moment, he was acting strange. I guess he had been acting a strange ever since he had gotten back from his trip. I suddenly felt Damon's hand on my arm, which caught me off guard. "Hey." I replied and turned around. "Hey, glad you decided to join us for a drink." He gleamed. Stefan left the room the minute Damon came down. "What's his deal?" I whispered to Damon. Damon shrugged and started walking towards the living room. Damon walked towards a small table where he kept his best bottles of wine. "Red or white?" He asked and looked over his shoulder. "White." I replied with a slight smile. I walked in the room and sat down on the couch. "So where did Stefan run off to?" I asked, trying not to sound nosy. "He was meeting someone at The Grill." Damon replied. He grabbed the glasses and sat down on the couch next to me. "Anyone we know?" I asked, trying not to be intrusive. He handed me the glass of wine and replied, "Not sure, I don't know the guy. His name is. ." He paused for a moment. "Oh yes, Atticus?" I let out loud gasp. "Did you just say Atticus?" I replied. Damon looked at me, he looked confused. "Yeah, why? Do you know the guy?" He mumbled quietly. I quickly stood up and looked at him. "Yeah, he's my teacher." I replied trying not to sound concerned. Damon set his glass of wine down on the coffee table and stood up. "Why is my brother meeting your teacher?" He asked with a confused look on his face. I shrugged and replied, "I have no idea." Damon looked at me for a moment. He started to open his mouth but then closed it quickly. "Is there something you want to ask me?" I asked curiously. He paused for a moment. "Is there something your not telling me?" He asked with a annoyed tone. I took a moment before replying. I wasn't sure what to say, I didn't want to tell him the whole story of how Katherine told him I was a vampire, how he is possibly a vampire hunter, and maybe even wants to kill me. "Yes there's something I haven't told you." I replied and looked down at me feet. "Elena." He replied quietly. He grabbed my hands. "You can tell me anything you know that." He replied with a small smile. I wanted to tell him, I really did, I just wasn't sure how. "Stefan is applying for college!" I shouted and felt my eyes get big. Why did I say that! That's such a stupid thing to say. Damon looked at me for a moment. "Really?" He replied quietly. There was a awkward pause. "Yeah- he um, wanted to talk about the classes he was going to be taking I guess." I replied calmly. I may have seemed calm on the outside but on the inside, I was a mess. Damon looked at me. "Is there anything else that's bothering you?" He asked quietly. I wanted to tell him everything, but first I had one more thing to do tonight, go back to the lake.

I finally arrived at campus after 30 minutes of driving. I hated driving in the dark. I grabbed my phone and looked down at the time, 10:35. It was getting late and I was getting antsy. I had decided to go back to the lake because I hadn't looked around. By the time I finally heard the waterfall, Katherine was freaking out and wanted to leave. I stuck my phone in my pocket and stepped out of the car. I was trying to remember which way Katherine had guided me towards the waterfall. I walked past the small picnic table and headed into the forest. It seemed darker then it had been before, and cold. I kept walking until I heard something. It sounded like someone was right behind me. Not sounded, there was someone behind me! I didn't turn around to see who was following me, instead I ran.

Running, I was running so fast. I was so scared and tired. I didn't want to be shot in the back with another vervain dart, those things hurt! I kept running, my legs were starting to get weak, I just wanted to sit down but I knew I couldn't. I couldn't stop running until I got there. - Finally I arrived at the lake. I let out a deep breath and looked around. I still didn't see a waterfall. There wasn't a waterfall anywhere around here. Maybe I had just hallucinated the sound? I closed my eyes for a moment and focused on the sounds around me. I kept listening but I didn't hear anything. I was starting to get annoyed. There's no way I drove and walked all the way out here for nothing, no way. I opened up my eyes and looked around. I used my speed and ran to the other side of the lake. I saw a large rock perched over the side of the lake. I stepped towards the large rock and looked closely. I saw water flowing from underneath it. I couldn't believe it, the waterfall! I placed my hand over my mouth because I wanted to scream. I felt like I had just had a heavy weight lifted off of my shoulders. I wasn't crazy, I really wasn't. So there's a waterfall. . and a lake. Something didn't feel right. This whole thing didn't seem right. Everything was here, but why? And how? Is this my destiny? To jump in some random lake in the middle of the night? I wasn't sure about anything, but at that moment I felt good, for once. - I took a deep breath and looked down at the waterfall. Should I jump in and swim around? I shook my head at my thought. Why would I jump in and look for a safe that isn't even there. Stefan is here, he's here in Mystic Falls. He has been for a while now. I placed my hands on my hips and kept looking down at the water. Suddenly I heard a voice, "_**Jump**_" It replied. "What?" I replied with a shaky tone. "What did you just say!" I shouted. I looked behind me and didn't see anything. I suddenly felt nervous and pressured. It wouldn't hurt to go for a swim, right? I took off my shoes, pants, and shirt. I was just in my bra and underwear now. I felt the cool breeze on my back. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Should I really go down there? What if I do find a safe? Suddenly I heard someone behind me. I tried to turn around but I wasn't fast enough. The next thing I knew, I was in the freezing cold water. It was colder then it had been before, it was never this cold. Everything seemed so clear under here. I started swimming around, the more I swam, the more I got a weird vibe. I kept swimming until I saw a blurred object. It looked light pink from where I was, but as I swam closer, it was a big grey box. I suddenly felt my heart start to race. I started swimming so fast towards the box that I almost crashed into it. I placed my hand on top of it, it felt cold. I twisted the handle around until I got it open. I was so scared to open it up, I was scared of what could be inside. I'm sure it's going to be empty. I closed my eyes for a moment before opening it. I opened my eyes and pulled the door open. The next few seconds were a blur. My mind was racing, my heart was pounding, my eyes filled with sadness. Because there he was, Stefan.

**(I WILL BE WRITING THE AFTER MATH OF FINDING STEFAN AND WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. WAS THE ENDING AMAZING OR AMAZING-LY-STUPID? REVIEWS!**

**p.s. Thank you all SOOOOOO much for 5,000+ views! I hope you enjoyed the first part of the story, stay tuned for the next update! **


	15. Chapter 15: Is that you?

_Dear Diary, _

_I know it's been a while... I'm sorry for my lack of writing lately. I just... I haven't had time. Everything is different now, nothing feels the same. The last few days have been hard. Yeah, I guess hard is the word. There are so many things I could of done. Damon keeps telling me I'm being to hard on myself but I know he's just trying to make me feel better. He may act like it doesn't bother him as much as it bothers me, but secretly I know it does. I just feel like I was blind and now I can finally see. After having all of those "dreams" that weren't actually dreams. The whole time he was reaching out to me, he wanted me to find him. I feel like I could of done more, I should of seen the signs (he was practically telling me it wasn't him, it was Silas), and yet I was still blind to what he was saying. How didn't I know? How didn't I... pick up on the differences. I know Stefan like I know myself, and I didn't know it wasn't him. The thought of him drowning for months makes my heart ache. I just wish he knew how sorry I am. Maybe some day he'll understand. _

I grabbed his lifeless body out of the safe and started swimming to the top of the lake. My heart was pounding, my mind was racing, I was breaking down. Finally I got to the top of the lake. I pulled myself out of the water and then grabbed Stefan, setting him on the wet terrain. I took a deep breath and looked down at him feeling a slight wave of hopelessness crash over me. I placed my palm on his cheek. His skin felt ice cold. I was shocked at how cold he felt. "Stefan!" I shouted. "Stefan, please wake up." I looked around, feeling so alone and helpless. I could feel my eyes starting to get heavy. Looking down at him, he looked dead. "Stefan! Please wake up, please!" I pleaded. "Don't be dead, please." I looked down at him once more before I finally let it hit me. He was dead. Stefan was dead and it was all because of me. I shook my head not wanting to accept the truth, he was gone. I stood up and looked up at the sky. It was a shade of dark blue, it almost looked purple. I let out a ear piercing scream. I was so overwhelmed at that moment I couldn't take it any longer. "Why! Why him! Why not me!" I screamed. I wiped a tear out of the corner of my eye and looked down at him. Everything that happened next happened so fast I'm not even sure what happened. I suddenly felt a sharp pain starting in the back of my neck and running through my whole body. "Stefan." was the last word I managed to get out before completely passing out.

Everything was blurry. I quickly sat up and wiped my eyes. I looked around and couldn't see a thing. "Hello?" I mumbled with a scratchy voice. I whipped my head around at warp speed when I heard a quiet coughing coming from behind me. "Stefan?" I managed to say in a whisper. I cleared my throat before speaking again. "Stefan, is that you?" I still couldn't see anything, not because my sight was blurred but because of the darkness that filled the room. There was no source of light, it almost seemed like I was in a cave. I suddenly heard footsteps coming closer. I started to get a bad feeling. I felt like something dark was coming. I saw a shadow and a light coming from around the corner. I braced myself for whatever was coming. I was suddenly in awe when I saw the face of the shadow, it was Stefan. I suddenly felt my heart start to race, I couldn't control the happiness that had suddenly taken over. "Stefan! Oh my god, it's you! You're alive!" I shouted. I tried to stand up but quickly realized that I was chained up to the wall behind me. I hadn't noticed that before. Stefan took a step closer to me, looking at the chains behind me. I coulnd't quite figure out why he was looking at me the way he was, he almost looked disgusted. That's when I put the pieces together, it wasn't Stefan... it was Silas. "Silas!" I shouted. "What have you done to him!" I lunged at him with vampire speed. I was furious and at the same time, scared. He replied with a smile. "Just tell me what you did to him!" I yelled once more. I could feel my blood start to boil. He still didn't say a word, he only made a hand gesture pointing to the right of me. I quickly whipped my head around to see a dark figure that was hunched over. I couldn't quite make out who it was because it was too dark for even a vampire to see. I turned my head back around to face Silas. He was just standing there with his arms crossed like he was entertainted. I whipped my head back around and tried make out who it was. Could it be Stefan? I suddenly felt sad just thinking about him. He was dead, right? I just kept staring at the dark figure, hoping he or she would say something. I suddenly felt Silas walking towards me. I could feel my heart start to race. I tried to control my fear but it wasn't working. To my surprise, he put his hands on the chains and started ripping them out of the wall. I was so confused why he was unchaining me from the wall. "Why are you letting me go?" I asked effortlessly not thinking I would get a response. "What's the point of keeping you here?" He replied with a coarse tone. He ripped the last of the chains out of the wall and looked down at me. I gulped at the sight of his face. He looked so much like Stefan it was scary. Even his eyes were the same shade of green. He turned around and walked away. I heard a door shut from distance. It didn't really faze me. All I could think about was seeing who was chained up in the corner. I threw the chains that had been restraining me on the ground carelessly. I looked around almost forgetting that Silas had forgotten to take the lantern with him. It almost seemed like he wanted me to use it. I didn't care, I grabbed the lantern and ran at vampire speed towards the anonymous figure. I suddenly crashed into something I couldn't see. "What the hell?" I yelled out in frustration. I quickly got up and ran foward. The next thing I knew I was back on the ground. I was so confused to what was blocking me from seeing who was chained up. "What the hell is going on!" I shouted once again, except this time I was even angrier then before. I took a deep breath and turned around feeling frustrated and helpless. A few seconds later I heard a sudden rattling coming from behind the invisible wall. I quickly turned around taking a small step foward not wanting to fall down again. "Hello?" I whispered. "Is someone there?" I held the lantern in front of me hoping I could get a glimpse of who was chained up. I heard a quiet moan and the rattling of chains. Whoever it was was waking up and trying to get out of the chains. I took another step closer. I could almost make out the face of the anonymous shadow. I heard quiet footsteps but not from behind me, instead they were coming from infront of me. The figure was getting closer. Finally, it got close enough for me to see who it was. I gasped at the sight of his face. Stefan. "Oh my god! You're alive!" I shouted in disbelief. I was sure it was Stefan because I could tell by the leather jacket he was wearing. He looked exhausted and confused. I almost ran towards him but then I stopped myself because I didn't want to fall down again. My heart started to race and I felt a sudden happiness that I hadn't felt in a while. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, he was here, and he was alive. I was so relieved to see him standing right in front of me. "Stefan!" I shouted again. He seemed like a ghost for a minute but then I saw him take another step closer. He squinted at me and rubbed his eyes. For a minute I thought he didn't see me but then I realized he was making direct eye contact with me. I suddenly felt like I was looking at an empty soul. "Stefan, it's me." I replied quietly. He took another step closer and kept eye contact with me. "I know who you are, I'm just confused why you're here." He replied with coarse tone. His voice sounded different, it almost sounded scary. It took me a minute to try and process what he had just said. I hadn't heard him speak in such a long time it took me by surprise. "What?" I managed to reply to him with a shaky tone. I was still in shock that the real Stefan was finally standing right in front of me. "Because I haven't seen you since 1864." He finally replied with a quiet tone. I looked at him with a confused look on my face but then I finally realized what he had just said and I fully understood what he mean't. I took a step backward and felt my heart sink. Stefan looked at me in a way I had never seen before. "Katherine?" He replied in a hushed tone.

**REVIEWS! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU HONESTLY THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER. I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I'VE POSTED ANYTHING, I'LL WRITE MORE IF I GET SOME REVIEWS THAT PEOPLE LIKE IT! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING! XO :) **


End file.
